Elie Caldwell : Tel père, telle fille
by Edeinn
Summary: " Quand Elie avait compris que Weir s'apprêtait à l'envoyer en mission dès son premier jour dans la cité, elle avait failli en sauter de joie. Elle était bien décidée à se montrer digne de la confiance de ses supérieurs. Et ce n'était certainement pas la mauvaise volonté de Sheppard qui l'en empêcherait. "
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous ! _

_Et me voilà revenue à mes premières amours, avec cette fois le courage de me lancer pour de vrai. Au cas où elles passeraient par ici, merci à SpaceTricotRayé et Didipiou: c'est après avoir lu vos fictions géniales que j'ai eu l'envie (de tenter) d'en faire autant._

_Pour ma part, je vais voir moins gros, puisque j'ai d'autres grosses fics sur le feu._

_Voici donc "Tel père, telle fille", le premier épisode de ma série "Elie Caldwell"_

_Ce seront de toutes petites fics (mais qui me permettront donc de poster à un rythme régulier) de cinq chapitres (sauf débordement incontrôlé), pour un nombre d'épisodes encore inconnus._

_J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, juste après le disclaimer._

**_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction._**

* * *

_Elie Caldwell : Tel père, telle fille_

Chapitre 1

― « Il a fait quoi ? s'écria le lieutenant Logan Wells.

― Chut, moins fort ! le rabroua sèchement le capitaine Elie Caldwell en jetant un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule. »

Les quelques personnes encore présentes au mess à cette heure tardive se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers les deux comparses. Elie adressa un sourire embarrassé aux trois militaires les plus proches d'eux, en guise d'excuse, puis reporta son attention sur son collègue et ami.

Comme à leur habitude, Elie et Logan s'étaient éternisés au mess pour partager les dernières rumeurs entendues au détour des étroits couloirs du Dédale.

Quand Elie fut sûre que tout à chacun était retourné à sa lecture, son jeu de cartes ou sa conversation, elle se pencha vers Logan, d'un air conspirateur.

― « Le lieutenant-colonel s'est transformé en une espèce d'insecte géant apparenté aux Wraiths, répéta Elie dans un murmure. Il paraît que ça l'avait rendu hyper agressif, au point d'attaquer Weir(1).

― Sheppard, notre supérieur ? Le mec qui va nous envoyer risquer nos vies en mission ? répliqua Logan sur le même ton. Génial, voilà qui est rassurant ! Mais t'es sûre de toi ? Ça paraît un peu gros comme histoire, voulut-il s'assurer.

― Oh oui, ça mon pote, c'est une info de première main ! certifia Elie en lui adressant un clin d'œil de connivence. Et c'est nettement plus croustillant qu'un ingénieur mécanique et un lieutenant qui se roulent des pelles dans la salle de contrôle des équipements secondaires ! le nargua-t-elle. J'ai gagné.

― Y'a pas, ça a du bon d'avoir un papa haut gradé, ronchonna Wells. Ne me fais pas croire que ce n'est pas de lui que vient l'info ! riposta-t-il devant l'air innocent de son amie. Ok, elle est à toi pour ce soir, mais attends toi à me la rendre demain, parce que je vais te ramener du très lourd, ma vieille ! promit-il, déterminé. »

Avec un sourire suffisant, Elie arracha la console portable des mains de son lieutenant. Elle s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche, quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans son dos. Aussitôt qu'il leva les yeux sur le nouveau venu, Logan bondit de sa chaise pour se mettre au garde à vous, immédiatement imité par son amie.

― « Colonel, saluèrent-ils le gradé à l'unisson.

― Capitaine, Lieutenant, répondit-il sur le même ton. Repos. »

Les deux subalternes reprirent une position plus détendue, ne se résolvant pas pour autant à se rasseoir. En jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son camarade, elle dût user de toute sa concentration pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le visage du lieutenant Wells était crispé en un rictus nerveux. Malgré les années passées, songea Elie, le colonel continuait de donner des sueurs froides au lieutenant, qui n'avait pourtant été sous son commandement que quelques mois.

Quand le colonel Caldwell darda un regard ardent sur le lieutenant Wells, Elie pu presque palper l'angoisse qui émanait de son ami. Logan regardait fixement devant lui, comme attendant la sentence.

― « Vous pouvez disposer, Wells, lâcha le colonel d'un ton péremptoire. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour saluer ses supérieurs, ramasser ses affaires et filer sans demander son reste.

Jetant un regard rapide autour d'elle pour constater qu'ils étaient seuls, Elie se détendit immédiatement, quittant son rôle de militaire rigide pour se laisser tomber lourdement sur son siège.

― « Tu es dur avec lui, reprocha la jeune militaire au colonel, avec un sourire amusé.

― Je ne suis pas là pour materner mes hommes, répliqua Steven Caldwell en s'asseyant sur le siège libéré par le lieutenant, juste en face d'Elie.

― Qui oserait penser ça ! se moqua le capitaine, en roulant des yeux. Sois un peu plus sympa, tu veux. Il t'admire beaucoup, tu sais, et il ne recule devant rien pour être le meilleur.

― Eh bien, il est encore loin du compte. Je préférerais vraiment que tu ne traînes pas avec cet espèce de hippie, grommela le colonel.

― Papa, arrête, râla Elie, en basculant la tête en arrière, lasse. Logan n'est pas un hippie, et c'est un excellent soldat. Il a sauvé mes fesses plus d'une fois, lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton chargé de reproches.

― Mais tu l'appelles par son prénom, et vous plaisantez comme des vieux copains d'école, ce n'est pas convenable, Eleanor, la sermonna son père. Tu es son supérieur, il doit te respecter.

― Ne m'appelle pas Eleanor, on dirait Maman, grogna la jeune femme, renfrognée. Et sache que personne dans les deux galaxies, hormis toi, n'a plus de respect pour moi que le lieutenant Logan Wells.

― Si tu veux gravir les échelons et te faire une place dans les hautes sphères, Elie, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre en …

― Je me ferais ma place, seule et par mes propres moyens, parce que je suis douée dans mon job, Papa, répliqua sèchement le capitaine en se redressant droite comme un i. »

Le colonel Caldwell songea qu'Elie avait de la chance d'être sa fille, et de s'adresser au père à cet instant et non colonel de l'Air Force. Sans quoi, elle aurait eu le droit à une sérieuse réprimande pour lui avoir coupé la parole aussi abruptement.

Mais il savait qu'à ce moment précis, Elie ne se souciait nullement qu'il soit le commandant de ce vaisseau et son supérieur hiérarchique. C'était contre son père que la jeune femme était fâchée. Elle détestait ces conversations sur son avenir au sein de l'Air Force et du projet Stargate. Steven savait que sa fille était très susceptible sur le sujet, et bien qu'elle porte le nom de Caldwell avec une certaine fierté, il lui pesait de savoir que sans cesse on la comparait à son père.

Elie avait des ambitions, de grandes ambitions, et elle voulait faire ses preuves en tant que capitaine Elie Caldwell, et non en tant que fille d'un colonel non moins ambitieux. À vingt-huit ans révolus, elle travaillait dur pour se maintenir toujours au plus haut niveau et se démarquer. Elle s'était fixé le cap des trente-trois ans pour monter au grade de major. Et elle comptait bien porter le titre de colonel pour ses quarante ans. Pour Elie, hors de question de stagner dans son travail, et de se contenter toute sa vie des tâches subalternes. Un jour, elle dirigerait et prendrait les décisions.

Au fond, Elie Caldwell ressemblait bien plus à son père que ne le laissait présumer leur différence physique.

― « Je sais que tu y arriveras, Elie, tu es douée, s'adoucit Steven.

― Je suis la meilleure dans ce que je fais, corrigea la jeune femme avec assurance.

― Évidemment, concéda son père avec un demi sourire. Ce que je voulais dire, Elie, c'est que…

― La loi de non fraternisation, je sais Papa, acheva Elie à sa place. Je connais les règles aussi bien que toi, et c'est toi qui m'as appris à les respecter, lui rappela-t-elle en souriant. Logan est mon compagnon d'armes, mon subalterne et mon ami, rien de plus. Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas incompatible, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant que son père s'apprêtait à protester. »

Celui-ci soupira profondément, mais n'ajouta rien. Au fond, Steven était parfaitement conscient que sa fille faisait les choses bien, qu'elle prenait son travail à cœur et suivait scrupuleusement le règlement. En tant que supérieur d'une telle recrue, il ne pourrait qu'être pleinement satisfait d'elle. Mais elle était avant tout sa fille, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son sujet.

Un groupe particulièrement bruyant de scientifiques de tous horizons pénétra dans le mess à la recherche de café. L'un d'entre eux, apercevant le colonel, alerta les autres, et d'un coup le groupe tout entier se fit silencieux. Elie jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir les scientifiques se presser autour des cafetières, dans un concert de chuchotements, osant quelques œillades anxieuses vers le colonel Caldwell. La réputation d'homme sévère et intraitable du colonel Steven Caldwell n'était plus à refaire, même pour les scientifiques. Sur le Dédale, il était seul maître à bord, et veillait à faire régner une discipline exemplaire.

― « Sois gentil, murmura Elie à son père avant d'empocher sa console portable et de se lever. Bonne nuit, Monsieur, fit-elle en se raidissant devant son père.

― Capitaine, répondit celui-ci en hochant la tête. »

Steven Caldwell regarda s'éloigner sa brune progéniture d'un pas délié, contenant un sourire. Tant lui qu'Elie tenait à garder le silence autant que possible sur leur lien de parenté. La jeune femme craignait plus que tout les rumeurs des mauvaises langues qui – une fois n'était pas coutume – ne se priveraient pas de prétendre qu'elle ne devait sa place qu'à son nom. Heureusement pour elle, Caldwell était un nom plutôt commun, et jusque-là – à l'exception faite de Logan et de la chef de l'expédition Atlantis – personne ne connaissait leur lien de filiation.

Pourtant, Steven savait que tôt ou tard, l'information filtrerait et qu'on accuserait sa fille d'espionner ses collègues pour le compte de son père. Et même si cette prévision le blessait, il savait qu'Elie tiendrait bon. Elle était suffisamment forte et déterminée pour faire face à toutes les accusations.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Tu as tout ? s'enquit Elie, en donnant un coup de coude au lieutenant Wells.

― Oui Maman, répondit Logan d'une voix exagérément nasillarde en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le capitaine Caldwell ronchonna pour la forme, puis vérifia une dernière fois son paquetage avant de le lancer sur son dos.

― « Hé ! Faites attention, Captain' ! s'écria le sergent Ethan Trager en esquivant de justesse le barda de sa supérieure.

― Oups, désolée Trager, s'excusa Elie avec un rictus embarrassé. »

Le sergent Trager, membre de son équipe, aida la jeune femme à installer son sac sur le dos. Ils étaient au moins une quinzaine, serrés les uns contre les autres, sur la petite zone de téléportation du Dédale. Impossible dans ces conditions de bouger un pied sans écraser un orteil, ou de se gratter le nez sans donner un coup de coude à son voisin.

― « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? râla le lieutenant Wells à sa droite, en piétinant sur place pour se délier les jambes.

― Apparemment, Hermiod et le docteur Novak se disputent encore au sujet de … enfin je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi ils parlaient, mais Hermiod avait l'air d'avoir raison, intervint Trager.

― Hermiod a toujours raison, pouffèrent de concert Wells et Caldwell.

― Bien, le contingent militaire d'abord : groupe un, l'Air Force. Groupe deux, les Marines, annonça l'un des majors officiant sur le Dédale. Cinq minutes entre chaque groupe téléporté. Ce qui veut dire qu'une fois sur Atlantis, on dégage la zone illico, pour les suivants ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix sévère. Groupe trois, les scientifiques, vous suivrez, on vous laissera dix minutes avant de téléporter les suivants… Juste au cas où… ajouta-t-il moqueur. Vous serez téléportés sur la digue est. Les équipes d'Atlantis vous attendent pour vous diriger vers vos pôles d'équipe et vos quartiers. Alors essayez de ne pas vous perdre. Je parle pour vous, docteur Dubois, ajouta le major, déclenchant l'hilarité dans les rangs. »

Le docteur Dubois, français de son état, avait acquis sa renommée dès la première semaine de voyage, en se perdant dans les couloirs du Dédale. Les équipes du vaisseau avait mis plus de huit heures avant de le retrouver dans le hangar des F-302, transi de froid. Personne ne parvenait encore à expliquer comment ce docteur en physique appliquée avait réussi à atterrir là-bas sans être aperçu des gardes en faction. Bien à son insu, le pauvre français était devenu une légende parmi l'équipage et le nouveau contingent.

Sur un ordre du major, la formation reprit son sérieux, et le compte à rebours fut lancé. Elie ferma les yeux, appréhendant la sensation qui la laissait toujours fébrile et frissonnante. Le temps d'un claquement de doigt, elle sentit le froid et le vide l'envahir, puis une vague de chaleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, elle y était. Atlantis.

― « Bienvenus sur Atlantis, les accueillit le major Lorne avec un franc sourire. Groupe Air Force, dégagez la zone et suivez-moi, leur ordonna-t-il. »

En rang serré, les militaires obtempérèrent, se bousculant de-ci de-là, trop occupés, tous autant qu'ils étaient, à admirer la magnificence de la cité des Anciens. Presque aucun des soldats qui venaient d'être débarqués n'écoutait un traître mot des informations du major Evan Lorne. Elie, Logan et Ethan furent rappelés à l'ordre par leur supérieur, le major Jackson Ewing, et penauds, ils concentrèrent tous trois leur attention sur leur guide.

― « Quand on vous appellera, vous viendrez chercher une enveloppe et vous emprunterez le téléporteur pour rejoindre la salle de la Porte, expliqua Lorne. Votre enveloppe contient la répartition de vos quartiers, le plan de la cité, le fonctionnement des installations quotidiennes, et les procédures d'urgence : ne la perdez pas, leur conseilla-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus avant de commencer à faire l'appel.

― Et on a intérêt à les savoir par cœur les procédures d'urgence, chuchota Trager à l'attention de ses deux acolytes. Il paraît qu'au moins une fois par mois, on a le droit à une tentative d'invasion, une attaque, ou encore une autodestruction imminente, rigola-t-il d'un air enfantin.

― Eh bien, on ne va pas s'ennuyer, souffla Elie d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était elle-même en son for intérieur.

― Pff, ils ne pourraient pas faire l'alphabet à l'envers pour une fois, ronchonna Wells. J'en ai marre d'être toujours le dernier. Pis j'ai la dalle !

― Mais vous allez la fermer tous les trois ! les houspilla le major Ewing avec un regard noir.

― Désolée, Monsieur, s'excusa platement Elie, imitée par ses collègues.

― Capitaine Eleanor Cal… commença le major Lorne avant d'hésiter en haussant les sourcils. Caldwell ! lança-t-il avec force en relisant sa feuille. »

Elie rejoignit prestement le major Lorne pour se saisir de l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

Evan Lorne hésita à questionner la jeune femme devant lui, surpris de trouver un deuxième Caldwell au sein de ses troupes. La légère grimace du capitaine quand il l'avait saluée pas son nom ne lui avait pas échappée, et il se doutait bien qu'en trois semaines à bord du Dédale, on devait bien lui avoir posé la question cent fois. Aussi, compatissant, il se retint d'ennuyer la militaire pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Après tout, Evan Lorne n'était pas le genre d'homme à juger les gens sur leur apparence ou le nom qu'ils portaient. Adressant un sourire amical au capitaine Caldwell, il cocha son nom et la libéra, appelant déjà le suivant.

― « Major Jackson Ewing ! »

Ce fut bouche bée que le capitaine Caldwell pénétra quelques minutes dans la salle de la Porte. C'était complètement surréaliste : les lumières, les bruits, les consoles, et l'architecture elle-même, tout lui semblait irréel. Et au milieu de cette splendeur d'un autre monde, des hommes et des femmes s'activaient dans tous les sens, tels des insectes dans une gigantesque fourmilière époustouflante de beauté et de technologie. C'était beau, tout simplement. Si splendide et fascinant partout où se posaient ses yeux, qu'Elie laissait ses pas la guider, sans même regarder où elle allait.

― « Attention ! s'écria le major Ewing en la tirant part le bras, lui évitant d'être bousculée par un chariot plein de matériel. Faites gaffe où vous mettez les pieds, Caldwell ! la sermonna-t-il sèchement. »

Elie s'excusa à nouveau, un peu honteuse. Depuis le début de leur voyage, elle n'avait pu que constater avec effarement l'animosité croissante du major Ewing à son égard. La jeune militaire aurait été bien en peine de donner les raisons de cette antipathie. Et pourtant, cela ne lui avait pas échappé, pas plus qu'à Trager ou à Wells : le major Ewing n'aimait vraiment pas le capitaine Caldwell.

― « Ouverture non programmée de la porte, annonça soudain Chuck depuis la salle de contrôle. C'est le code d'identification du colonel Sheppard, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du docteur Weir qui le rejoignait.

― Levez le bouclier, ordonna-t-elle. »

Émerveillés et fébriles, toutes les nouvelles recrues de l'Air Force présents s'attroupèrent autour de l'anneau des Anciens. Elie ricana doucement en se demandant ce qui – de l'ouverture du vortex intersidéral, ou de l'arrivée imminente de leur supérieur légendaire – excitait le plus les militaires.

― « J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda précipitamment Logan essoufflé.

― Sheppard arrive, répondit évasivement Caldwell. C'est terminé ?

― Nan, il reste un Zelinski, répondit Wells en riant. Tu le crois ça ? Il n'y a jamais de Z d'habitude.

― Super, voilà un scoop dont je n'aurais pas pu me passer, le railla Trager en se joignant à eux. Il m'a presque fait dégringoler les escaliers, pour arriver le premier, expliqua-t-il moqueur à Elie. Je crois que vous lui manquiez, Captain' !

― Que veux-tu, Trager, ce pauvre petit est perdu sans moi, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

― Oh la ferme vous deux, bougonna Logan. On va encore se faire remonter les bretelles par Ewing, chuchota-t-il en désignant du menton le major qui les épiait d'un peu plus loin. Alors, c'est lui ? fit-il alors que Sheppard émergeait du vortex. Je le pensais plus bel homme que ça. Moins négligé. »

Derrière le major Sheppard venaient le docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex.

― « Oula ! s'exclama Sheppard en ayant un mouvement de recul, impressionné par le comité d'accueil. Tout ça pour nous ? fit-il goguenard avec un sourire en coin.

― Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ? demanda le docteur McKay d'une voix suraiguë.

― Ce sont sûrement les nouvelles recrues débarquées par le Dédale, répondit doucement l'Athosienne.

― Oh oui, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient arriver. Génial, encore tout un tas de bleus qui vont nous traîner dans les pattes, soupira McKay en se frayant un chemin à travers les nouveaux militaires. Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire ! Regardez-les, ils n'ont pas franchement l'air très futés !

― Tu crois qu'il est conscient qu'on l'entend ? souffla Logan à Elie, en regardant SGA1 monter les escaliers.

― Je crois surtout qu'il s'en fiche, répliqua distraitement cette dernière. »

Elie ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux l'équipe si légendaire. Elle avait tant entendu parler d'eux et de leurs exploits, qu'elle avait l'impression de les connaître.

Rodney McKay, le scientifique de génie, spécialiste des sauvetages technologiques in-extremis les plus farfelus de la galaxie. Le docteur McKay était devenu aussi légendaire pour son intelligence que pour son hypocondrie exagérée. Il avait – disait-on – le don de se mettre toujours dans les pires ennuis.

Teyla Emmagan, l'Athosienne, était la première alien à rejoindre l'expédition, et à avoir rejoint SGA1. Durant son voyage, elle avait pu s'entendre vanter les grandes capacités de Teyla pour le combat, mais aussi sa patience hors norme et ses talents de diplomate, qu'Elie trépignait d'impatience de découvrir. Le capitaine Caldwell n'avait pas non plus pu passer à côté des nombreuses rumeurs courant au sujet d'une hypothétique relation sentimentale entre Teyla et Sheppard.

Ronon Dex, l'officier technicien Satédan, était lui aussi la cible de nombreux oui-dires. Par beaucoup, il était dépeint comme un barbare effrayant. Elie avait entendu dire que l'homme était fort peu commode, avare de mots et brutal. Pourtant, un officier du Dédale lui avait dressé un tout autre tableau de l'ancien coureur. Un homme torturé, pourchassé et brisé, qui avait su se relever et continuer à se battre. Un homme loyal et droit, un militaire dans l'âme et un ami fidèle. Ce combattant exceptionnel, lui avait dit l'officier, avait mis ses talents aux services d'Atlantis, servant avec honneur sous les ordres de Sheppard.

Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, pour finir, était le chef militaire de l'expédition. Les rumeurs jamais ne se tarissaient à son propos. Spécialiste des situations les plus périlleuses, avec une tendance nette au contournement des règlements, Sheppard faisait office d'idole sur Atlantis. Très désinvolte et un brin sarcastique, on le disait d'un courage sans limites, quand d'autres résumaient cela à de la folie pure.

Elie ne l'avouerait jamais, bien consciente de la profonde animosité de son père pour le lieutenant colonel et ses manières peu orthodoxes, mais elle admirait John Sheppard. Au SGC, elle s'était mise en frais de prendre connaissance de tous les rapports de mission et d'incident qui concernaient son supérieur. Elle était admirative de sa bravoure et de son ingéniosité. De cette façon si unique qu'il avait de braver la mort avec arrogance et élégance. Par dessus tout, Elie souhaitait pouvoir briller aux yeux de son supérieur durant son séjour sur Atlantis : elle aussi voulait être à la hauteur des exploits d'un soldat comme John Sheppard.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite Teyla expliquer à Elisabeth les raisons de leur retour prématuré, John, nonchalamment appuyé contre la paroi vitrée du bureau de Weir, laissait errer son regard sur ses nouvelles recrues, cherchant à distinguer d'un coup d'œil ceux qui sortaient du lot. Des éléments qui se révéleraient être des atouts pour l'expédition.

John sourit en voyant les groupes déjà formés. Certains semblaient déjà très liés, et c'est vers ceux-là que ses espoirs allaient. Des hommes soudés, des amis sur le terrain, voilà ce qui faisait la force des équipes en mission, et qui leur faisait donner le meilleur d'eux-même quand la situation devenait catastrophique. Comme ces trois là, un peu à l'écart qui semblaient se mouvoir d'un seul tenant, comme liés. Les deux hommes, un sergent et un lieutenant, se taquinaient discrètement, alors que leur capitaine les sermonnait d'une voix distraite, ne pouvant contenir cependant un sourire amusé.

Sheppard s'attarda un peu sur la jeune capitaine qui les observait, lui et son équipe, depuis plusieurs minutes. Quand il croisa son regard, la militaire rougit, honteuse de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Amusé, Sheppard lui lança un regard taquin. En réponse, la jeune femme hocha la tête d'un mouvement vif pour le saluer. Puis elle se détourna de nouveau vers des camarades, et donna une claque derrière le crâne de son lieutenant qui s'énervait un peu trop à son goût.

― « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses en l'état, affirma Elisabeth d'un ton ferme, rappelant Sheppard à l'ordre. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à voir se reproduire les événements de l'année dernière.

― Moi non plus, se défendit Sheppard en grimaçant. »

Le souvenir de l'invasion d'Atlantis par Kolya l'année précédente lui faisait encore grincer des dents.

― « Mais Smeadon n'est pas vraiment très coopératif, siffla-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

― Ce que le colonel Sheppard veut dire, c'est qu'il subsiste encore une certaine… animosité entre lui et (2)Smeadon, reprit Teyla avec douceur en penchant la tête. Et dans ces conditions, il est difficile de négocier un accord.

― Ce sont des traîtres, intervint Ronon d'une voix dure. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait passer un accord avec eux.

― Peut-être pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas, répliqua McKay d'un air suffisant, avant de se tasser sur lui-même sous le regard noir du Satédan. C'est juste que je commence à en avoir marre des Geniis, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

― Entre les Wraiths qui veulent notre mort, et les Geniis qui ne sont pas vraiment dignes de confiance, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouvel ennemi, intervint posément Weir. Nous devons rester unis et solidaires face à la menace, et cela passe par des accords. Et dois-je vous rappeler que les effectifs de la cité augmentent considérablement – à votre demande, John – et qu'il nous faut bien nourrir tout ce monde là.

― On a bien compris, mais les Manariens, ben ils ne veulent pas, riposta Sheppard agacé.

― Je crois que ce qu'il vous faut, c'est quelqu'un qui ai l'habitude de mener des négociations, fit remarquer Elisabeth.

― Il est hors de question que vous veniez, Elisabeth ! objecta immédiatement Sheppard. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ces rats seraient trop heureux de vous livrer à nos ennemis.

― Je ne pensais pas à moi, colonel, se défendit Weir avec un sourire. Seriez-vous d'accord pour que quelqu'un de plus « compétent » vous accompagne ?

― Si vous y tenez… soupira John. Mais je ne pense pas que ça servira à grand-chose.

― On verra, répondit Weir dans un sourire. Major Lorne, demandez au capitaine Caldwell de nous rejoindre ,s'il vous plait, fit-elle dans l'oreillette. »

Sheppard jeta un regard suspicieux à sa collaboratrice en entendant prononcer le nom du capitaine. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique. Elisabeth n'avait pas la moindre intention de révéler à John la nature des liens unissant le colonel et le capitaine du même nom. Elle l'avait promis à Steven quand celui-ci était venu l'informer de la situation deux mois auparavant. Le docteur Weir était bien trop consciente de l'animosité démesurée de Sheppard pour Caldwell père. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir sa fille en faire les frais. Du moins pas avant de lui avoir donné l'occasion de faire ses preuves aux yeux de John.

La décision de Weir n'était pas anodine : si elle avait choisi la jeune Caldwell pour cette mission, c'est qu'elle comptait sur cette occasion pour que John se fasse sa propre opinion. Samantha Carter, avec qui Elie Caldwell avait travaillé à plusieurs reprises, avait largement vanté les mérites de cette nouvelle recrue. Elisabeth était sûre que son choix était le bon. Si elle se fiait à l'opinion de Carter, il y avait de grandes chances que le capitaine Caldwell parvienne à un accord avec Manara, y gagnant ainsi le respect de son supérieur, sans le moindre doute.

― « Capitaine Caldwell ! appela Lorne d'une voix forte dans la salle d'embarquement. Vous êtes demandée dans le bureau du docteur Weir, signifia-t-il à la jeune femme se présentant immédiatement devant lui. »

Elie leva un sourcil, étonnée, mais ne répliqua pas. Se tournant vers ses compagnons qui la regardaient perplexes, elle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, puis lança son sac à Logan avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

― « Vous m'avez demandée, Madame, fit-elle en arrivant devant le bureau. Monsieur, salua-t-elle son supérieur, avant de hocher la tête en direction des trois autres membres de SGA1. »

Sheppard observait avec intérêt la jeune femme qu'il avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci se tenait rigide, l'air déterminé, attendant les ordres, sans ciller. En entendant le nom de Caldwell, Sheppard s'était presque attendu à voir débarquer un sosie du colonel du Dédale : un jeune homme au nez épaté et à la calvitie naissante, paré du même air autosuffisant que le sus-nommé. Aussi, il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir une jeune femme souriante, l'air affable et le regard franc.

― « Capitaine, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de Manara ? l'interrogea d'emblée Weir. »

Elie hésita un instant, rassemblant dans sa tête les informations qu'elle avait recueillies sur cette planète au cours de son voyage dans le Dédale.

― « Manara. Niveau technologique faible. Une société comparable à celle du Moyen-Age terrien, énuméra Caldwell sûre d'elle. La planète de Manara a servi de refuge au personnel d'Atlantis et aux Athosiens du contient lors d'une tempête qui a frappé la cité l'année dernière. Mais les Manariens ont trahi Atlantis en révélant aux Geniis que les défenses de la cité seraient vulnérables. Ils ont permis aux Geniis de s'approprier un code d'identification athosien, les laissant ainsi envahir Atlantis. C'est le commandant Acastus Kolya qui…

― Ok, ok, j'ai compris, elle est calée, intervint Sheppard à l'attention de Weir. »

Elie ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en entendant la réflexion de son supérieur. Contente d'avoir marqué un point, elle se tut, attendant la suite, les mains jointes dans le dos dans une attitude rigide et protocolaire.

― « Le capitaine Caldwell est une brillante négociatrice qui a déjà œuvré à multiples reprises pour le SGC dans la Voix Lactée, et avec de très bons résultats, expliqua Weir en posant un regard amical sur la militaire. Je pense qu'elle pourra vous être utile.

― Sans aucun doute, approuva Teyla, heureuse qu'un autre représentant d'Atlantis que Sheppard ou McKay ne prenne en main les négociations.

― Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, riposta Sheppard, peu désireux de retourner sur Manara. Smeadon n'est vraiment pas disposé à négocier. Ce n'est pas contre vous capitaine, je suis sûr que vous faites de l'excellent travail, mais ce sale rat ne considère pas vraiment les femmes comme… enfin vous voyez, hésita-t-il avec une grimace. »

Quand Elie eut compris que Weir s'apprêtait à l'envoyer en mission dès son premier jour dans la cité, elle avait failli en sauter de joie. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus toucher terre en réalisant que ses talents, durement acquis, étaient tenus en si haute estime. Elle était bien décidée à se montrer digne de la confiance de ses supérieurs. Et ce n'était certainement pas la mauvaise volonté de Sheppard qui l'en empêcherait.

― « Smeadon est un homme de son temps, Monsieur, intervint Elie avec conviction. Il est le leader d'une société patriarcale qui considère les femmes comme des mères et des épouses.

― Voilà, c'est ce que je disais, ça sent le pâté, s'exclama John.

― Néanmoins… reprit la jeune femme. Néanmoins, la situation de son peuple est précaire. L'alliance entre les Geniis et les Atlantes est connue de tous, et place Smeadon dans une position intermédiaire délicate. Il faudra manœuvrer de sorte qu'il pense que l'idée vient de lui, et que je ne fais que me soumettre à ses volontés en tant que femme, mais aussi au nom d'Atlantis. Son besoin de reconnaissance et d'ascension sociale sera ainsi comblé par une contractualisation d'égal à égal avec une société technologiquement et socialement avancée, débita Elie d'une seule traite.

― Et en résumé ? demanda Ronon.

― En résumé, elle va l'enfumer jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que c'est lui qui impose ses conditions à Atlantis, et qu'elle n'est que la gentille petite secrétaire qui prend les notes, soupira McKay agacé. Est-ce que ça vous arrive d'écouter, Ronon ?

― Ouais, ouais, ok ! abdiqua le lieutenant colonel. Vous avez gagné, Elisabeth : on l'emmène votre super négociatrice. Au pire, si ça n'aboutit pas, je l'impression qu'on va bien rigoler, railla-t-il désinvolte. Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée celle-là, Elisabeth ?

― C'est vous qui l'avez recrutée, John, répondit la diplomate.

― C'est moi qui vous ai recrutée ? répéta John surpris, à l'attention du capitaine. Il faut dire que depuis qu'on m'envoie les candidatures non genrées, sans photos, on ne sait plus très bien. « Faire exprès de ne choisir que des jolies filles », soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Nan mais franchement, m'accuser moi de faire la discrimination alors que j'ai deux aliens dans mon équipe, vous le croyez, vous ?

― Il y a une époque où j'ai eu un doute, répliqua McKay, pensif.

― Si j'avais fait de la discrimination, j'aurais choisi le docteur Esposito(3), Rodney ! râla Sheppard.

― Pfff, elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ! dédaigna Rodney. Attendez, ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il en réalisant la portée des mots de Sheppard.

― Rodney, le rappela à l'ordre Elisabeth. Quand pouvez-vous être prête, capitaine ? demanda-t-elle.

― Laissez-lui le temps de prendre possession de ses quartiers et de souffler un peu, Elisabeth, intervint le lieutenant colonel.

― Dans quinze minutes, Madame, répondit Caldwell sans prêter attention à son supérieur.

― Très bien, dans quinze minutes en salle d'embarquement, décréta Weir en congédiant tout le monde. Capitaine, voyez avec le major Lorne pour qu'il vous fournisse votre équipement. »

Et sur un hochement de tête, Elie s'éclipsa sans laisser le temps à Sheppard de protester plus avant : hors de question qu'il lui vole _sa_ première mission !

Sans perdre un instant, elle confia ses effets personnels à Logan, prenant à peine le temps de lui expliquer qu'elle partait en mission, d'une voix que l'excitation rendait plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée, puis courut transmettre les ordres reçus au major Lorne.

Treize minutes plus tard, essoufflée, Elie se plantait devant la porte des étoiles avec la fébrilité d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Elle pouvait presque sentir sur elle les regards envieux de ses compagnons, ce qui ajoutait encore à son incroyable enthousiasme.

Elle fut rejointe par un Sheppard ronchon et un McKay geignant, se plaignant d'avoir trop mal aux pieds pour marcher encore. Il s'attira le regard noir de Sheppard quand il proposa d'emprunter un jumper pour aller plus vite, et celui non moins sombre de Ronon quand il suggéra que celui-ci devrait le porter.

Les trois hommes prêtèrent à peine attention à leur nouvelle coéquipière, et seule Teyla sembla remarquer sa présence. L'Athosienne lui adressa un sourire amical puis vint se placer à ses côtés. Mais déjà, Elie ne voyait plus rien ni personne. Plus rien d'autre que ce grand anneau de pierre au centre duquel ondulait en vaguelettes douces une étendue d'un bleu irréel.

Et prenant une grande inspiration, Elie Caldwell avança à la suite du docteur McKay et, d'un pas déterminé, entra dans le vortex.

* * *

(1)Épisode 208 : Conversion

(2)Smeadon est le chef des Manariens (planète : Manara). Dans l'épisode 110 (The Storm), une tempête colossale menace Atlantis. Sheppard et McKay viennent demander à Smeadon d'accueillir les atlantes et les athosiens le temps que la tempête passe. Mais Smeadon prévient les Geniis qui en profitent pour envahir la cité, Kolya à leur tête (épisode 111:The Eye)

(3)Episode 314 : Tao of Rodney (l'un des meilleurs de la série... Those scars on your back... I hope you don't mind. I just healed them ... Pffff c'est booon)

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas semblé trop long ou fastidieux, mais il est nécessaire pour mettre en place les évènements et les personnages. Je suis très curieuse de découvrir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on accélère la cadence et on fait courir un peu tout ce joli monde ! On se retrouve très prochainement, pour le chapitre 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous

Voilà le second chapitre de l'épisode " Tel père, telle fille " de la série " Elie Caldwell "

J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture.

**Merci à Amy-chan et SpaceTricotRayé pour leurs reviews**. Merci les filles, ça motive à continuer ces encouragements!

_**Bonne Lecture ...**_

* * *

_Elie Caldwell : Tel père, telle fille._

Chapitre 2

― « Mais, dites-moi, Capitaine, pourquoi la négociation ? demanda Sheppard intrigué. »

Depuis près de vingt minutes, les Atlantes cheminaient d'un pas tranquille en direction du village. Le trajet prenait des allures de promenade dominicale : le colonel Sheppard renâclait, peu pressé de se confronter de nouveau au chef des Manariens, et McKay, lui, se plaignait sans discontinuer. La chaleur, le terrain inégal, ou ses pieds endoloris, tout était prétexte à râler pour le génie scientifique. Il geignait tant et si bien que Ronon dû le menacer de son blaster pour obtenir cinq minutes de silence, avant que le docteur McKay ne se remette au diapason de Sheppard et ne ronchonne de plus belle.

― « Pourquoi pas, répondit le capitaine Caldwell dans un sourire. Plus sérieusement, ça s'est … disons, imposé à moi, avoua-t-elle. Depuis que je suis gosse, je sais que je veux être militaire. Mais plus je grandissais, plus ma façon de voir les choses évoluait. A l'adolescence, j'ai commencé à développer une sorte de … conscience de l'autre et des conflits, développa-t-elle. En fait, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça … Même si j'ai toujours voulu servir mon pays, eh bien …

― Vous saviez qu'il y existait une autre façon de résoudre les conflits, qu'en faisant usage de la force, acheva Teyla pour elle.

― Oui, c'est ça, approuva le capitaine. Je voulais trouver une autre voie qui corresponde plus à mes idéaux.

― Alors vous êtes une sorte de hippie ! répliqua John, amusé. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! scanda-t-il moqueur.

― Si on veut. Si l'on considère que l'amour est un jeu de stratégie, alors oui, je fais l'amour, pas la guerre, renchérit Elie, sans se démonter.

― Alors, pour vous, tout ça, ce n'est qu'une question de stratégie ? demanda le lieutenant colonel.

― Oui, Monsieur, confirma-t-elle avec un large sourire. Et c'est ça qui rend les négociations passionnantes : comme aux échecs, c'est toujours le plus fin stratège qui gagne !

― Vous voyez, Rodney, ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence, mais de stratégie : c'est pour ça que _je _vous mets _toujours _la pâtée aux échecs, nargua Sheppard déclenchant les grognements furibonds du scientifique de l'expédition. Eh bien Capitaine, espérons que vous êtes vraiment un bon stratège, soupira Sheppard, déjà blasé par les négociations à venir.

― Je compte bien vous le prouver, Monsieur. »

John regarda avec intérêt l'athlétique jeune femme qui se lançait dans une grande discussion avec Teyla. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son nom. Caldwell. Était-il possible que cette jolie brune élancée aux yeux verts pétillants de malice soit apparentée à l'irascible colonel du même nom ? Observant ses lèvres roses et pleines s'étirer en un sourire franc, il se convainquit que non. Puis la détermination de son visage rond parsemé de tâches de rousseur, le fit douter de nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui rappelait l'opiniâtreté de Steven Caldwell. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

― « C'est marrant, vous savez, parce qu'on a aussi un Caldwell, ici, reprit-il à l'attention d'Elie. Le colonel Caldwell, il commande …

― Le Dédale, termina-t-elle, en dégageant de son visage une mèche châtain que le soleil paraît de reflets mordorés. Oui, je sais.

― Vous le connaissez ? enchaîna précipitamment John, avec un intérêt grandissant.

― J'ai passé deux semaines et demi à bord du Dédale, Monsieur, répondit simplement Elie, en rassemblant à nouveau ses longs cheveux épais en une queue de cheval.

― Ah oui, évidemment, marmonna Sheppard en se mordillant la lèvre, embarrassé. En fait, c'est drôle, parce que comme vous portez le même nom, et que vous êtes tous les deux dans l'Air Force et tout ça, ben on pourrait penser que … enfin vous savez, finit-il en ricanant.

― Non, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur, riposta Caldwell avec un sourire qui dévoila ses pommettes rondes.

― Ben on pourrait croire que vous êtes … disons, liés, souffla Sheppard sur le ton de la confidence.

― Comme, mariés ? répliqua le capitaine avec une grimace perplexe. »

Sheppard éclata de rire, ne parvenant pas à s'imaginer Steven Caldwell marié. Et encore moins avec une jeune femme aussi avenante et souriante qu'Elie Caldwell. Non il avait imaginé un lien de parentalité moins absurde : comme un père et son enfant.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne semblait nullement troublée par l'interrogatoire de son supérieur : pas de regard fuyant, ni de rouge sur les joues ou même aucun tic nerveux qui venait démontrer d'une quelconque nervosité.

Sans doute, admit-il, s'était-il laissé emporté par son imagination trop fertile. Il avait vu dans les petits yeux en amande, le nez rond et le menton effacé du capitaine, une ressemblance avec le colonel Caldwell, parce que c'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il paraissait évident qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment.

― « Désolé, s'excusa Sheppard entre amusement et confusion. J'ai parfois trop d'imagination. Après tout, Caldwell est un nom plutôt commun sur Terre, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Teyla qui dardait un regard inquisiteur sur les deux Terriens. »

Pourtant, en dépit des dires du lieutenant colonel, l'Athosienne n'était pas convaincue. Teyla se félicitait de sa capacité à cerner les gens rapidement et avec justesse. Et la force de caractère et l'énergie qui se dégageait de la Terrienne à ses côtés ne lui semblait pas inconnue. La détermination dans son regard pers, la rigidité de sa posture quand elle s'adressait à un supérieur, ou encore son farouche désir de servir sa nation, tout lui rappelait le colonel Caldwell. Teyla était convaincue qu'un lien existait bel et bien entre le capitaine et le commandant du Dédale. Cependant, elle se garda bien de le faire remarquer à Sheppard ou à quiconque. L'Athosienne pouvait aisément comprendre que la militaire préfère garder pour elle une telle information.

Les Atlantes continuèrent de cheminer encore un bon quart d'heure, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour attendre McKay qui pestait encore qu'on lui fasse faire deux fois l'aller-retour en une même journée.

― « Maintenant, ça va être à vous de jouer, soupira Sheppard quand ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Épatez-moi, Capitaine !

― À vos ordres, Colonel, répondit la jeune femme, déterminée. »

OoOoOoOoO

― « Mais je dois aussi penser à nourrir mon peuple, et anticiper l'avenir : nous pouvons toujours souffrir d'une mauvaise récolte, pesta Smeadon, en haussant le ton. Je ne vais pas laisser mon peuple mourir de faim en échange d'hypothétiques services rendus.

― Atlantis est bien consciente des grandes responsabilités qui vous incombent en tant que chef et guide de votre peuple, répondit Elie d'une voix pétrie de déférence, les épaules voûtées, pour ne pas paraître plus grande que le chef manarien. Nous ne sommes pas sans savoir quels innombrables efforts vous faites pour le bien-être de Manara, ni les sacrifices que cela implique. Néanmoins, Atlantis est aussi consciente que vous êtes les seuls dans la galaxie à être en mesure de nos fournir du yeka(1) de qualité. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas en dire autant des autres planètes et … »

Après deux heures et demie de palabres incessantes, Elie se sentait courbatue, et la discussion tournait en rond. Des fourmis dans les jambes et la bouche sèche, sa concentration faiblissait. Leur hôte avait attendu plus d'une heure avant de leur faire apporter un peu d'eau, puis avait fait remmener la carafe et les gobelets. Il avait ainsi rempli son devoir d'hôte, mais de cette manière avait bien signifié à ses visiteurs qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Néanmoins, Elie ne se laissait pas abattre : elle en avait connu des plus coriaces que ça, et elle sentait Smeadon sur le point de lâcher du terrain. Aussi, sous les yeux las de Sheppard, elle attaqua de plus bel.

Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard luttait depuis plus d'une demi-heure pour ne pas laisser échapper un bâillement ou fermer les yeux. Le capitaine le lui avait bien rappelé avant d'entrer dans le château : il devait rester concentré, prêter attention à la conversation et intervenir régulièrement. Il était capital qu'il soit l'image d'autorité masculine à laquelle Smeadon, tout à sa suffisance, avait besoin de se confronter. John, lui avait l'impression que le débat revenait sans cesse à son point de départ, mais les signes réguliers que Caldwell lui adressait discrètement affirmaient que les choses avançaient.

Pourtant, le lieutenant colonel ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur l'ennuyeux duel verbal entre le Manarien et l'Atlante. À cet instant précis, rien ne faisait plus rêver John Sheppard qu'un grand sandwich au poulet, dégoulinant de sauce. À cette seule pensée, son estomac émit un gargouillement bien trop sonore qui lui valut un regard noir de la négociatrice, et un vicieux petit coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa voisine de droite.

Sourcils froncés, Teyla adressa un regard réprobateur à John quand celui-ci se tourna vers elle en se massant les côtes. Puis, Teyla se concentra de nouveau sur les interminables palabres entre Smeadon et Elie. L'Athosienne était impressionnée par le self-contrôle et l'assurance de la jeune capitaine. Pour avoir elle-même mené de longues négociations à de nombreuses reprises, elle n'ignorait pas la difficulté de ne pas perdre le fil et de rester pleinement concentrée. Plus encore lorsque l'on avait affaire à un homme aussi méprisant que Smeadon. Teyla se demandait si, dans la position de la militaire, elle aurait pu faire preuve d'autant de patience et de calme. Smeadon ne cessait de la rabaisser, de lui rappeler son simple état de femme et de subordonnée.

Pour fréquenter les Terriens depuis deux ans déjà, elle savait que les femmes de ce peuple, comme du sien, étaient fières et très attachées à l'égalité des sexes. Son amie, le docteur Hewston(2) lui avait même parlé d'un « mouvement » très populaire sur Terre : le féminisme. L'Athosienne n'en revenait pas qu'une civilisation aussi avancée que la Terre ait besoin de collectifs pour défendre l'intérêt et l'existence de certaines parts de la population. Comment un peuple qui pouvait soigner les plus terribles maladies, voyager dans l'espace et créer des armes atomiques, pouvait en être encore réduit à discriminer les gens en fonction de leur sexe, leur race, leur religion ou leur mode de vie ? Pour la Pégasienne, c'était totalement incompréhensible et absurde.

Un profond soupir agacé vint troubler les réflexions de Teyla. Elle lança un regard chargé de reproches au docteur McKay, en face d'elle. Pris sur le fait – toujours impressionné par l'Athosienne – baissa la tête, embarrassé.

Rodney s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait profondément. Les discussions n'en finissaient pas, et sans la moindre considération pour lui, ou les regards irrités qu'il lui lançait, Caldwell continuait de relancer Smeadon sans faiblir. Rodney ne pouvait dire qui du capitaine ou de l'arrogant leader manarien l'exaspérait le plus.

Rodney détestait perdre son temps si précieux. Et là, du temps, il en gaspillait plus que de raison à écouter ces deux là bavasser à propos d'il ne savait quelle plante ridicule. Rodney pensait au cruel manque d'intérêt de cette mission diplomatique, quand il aurait pu être en train de continuer ses recherches sur le dernier appareil des Anciens que son équipe avait découvert dans une salle du niveau -2. Il ignorait encore à quoi cette machine pouvait bien servir, mais c'était probablement génial !

L'astrophysicien poussa un nouveau soupir exaspéré en fusillant du regard son voisin de gauche. Le bruit de l'ongle du Satédien grattant machinalement une trace sur la table lui tapait sur les nerfs. Nullement impressionné par le scientifique, Ronon se contenta de hausser les épaules et retourna à sa tâche.

Ronon jetait de fréquentes œillades à Sheppard en espérant que celui-ci, aussi las que lui-même, lui donne enfin l'autorisation de négocier à sa façon. Caressant machinalement la crosse de son blaster, Ronon soupira en songeant que sans le moindre doute personne ne le laisserait utiliser son arme ni la menace, histoire d'accélérer le mouvement.

Le Satédien n'était pas un idiot, pas plus qu'il n'était dépourvu de toute notion de savoir-vivre et de diplomatie – contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser. Il voyait bien que ces fameuses négociations ne menaient à rien, et que Smeadon ne cherchait qu'à les enfumer, tout en les prenant de haut.

À plusieurs reprises, l'envie l'avait démangé d'attraper le Manarien par le col et de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Certes il ne connaissait pas le capitaine Caldwell, mais plus que tout, le manque de respect et le mépris affiché de Smeadon envers la nouvelle Atlante le mettait hors de lui. Le ton condescendant du leader de Manara envers un membre de la cité lui était insupportable. Mais comme s'il pouvait sentir la nervosité de son ami, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard lançait régulièrement vers lui des regards apaisants.

Aussi, Ronon ne fit rien, rongeant son frein. Après tout la Terrienne semblait plutôt bien s'en tirer et ne paraissait nullement affectée par l'arrogance de son interlocuteur. Elle le leur avait déclaré une nouvelle fois avant d'entrer dans le château : il était primordial que chacun reste calme. Elle leur avait assuré qu'elle gérerait la situation. Cela faisait partie de sa stratégie d'adopter cette position soumise, leur avait-elle rappelé. C'était elle l'expert, avait songé Ronon. À McKay les bidouillages des appareils anciens, à Caldwell les longues et ennuyeuses négociations, et à lui les actions dangereuses et musclées. Chacun son travail en fonction de son talent, tel était le credo du Satédien.

Mais si Smeadon continuait ainsi, il n'était pas certain de réussir à se contenir plus longtemps, pensa Ronon en posant un regard protecteur pour sa coéquipière du jour.

Comme si elle avait pu entendre les pensées du Pégasien, Elie Caldwell adressa un sourire discret à Ronon, et celui-ci se tranquillisa : elle contrôlait la situation.

Elie pouvait presque palper la nervosité et l'agacement du Satédien en face d'elle. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il se maîtrisait, elle afficha une attitude attentive, laissant le flot ininterrompu des paroles de Smeadon glisser sur elle. Elle ne faisait plus guère attention à ce que racontait le Manarien : c'était le même discours qu'il lui avait servi dix minutes plus tôt, et elle connaissait déjà la réponse qu'elle lui ferait. Elle attendait simplement qu'il se taise enfin.

Aussi, laissa-t-elle discrètement errer son regard sur les autres Manariens présents dans la pièce. Que des hommes d'un certain âge, dont la vêture énonçait clairement le rang social. Des nobles, des chefs et des décisionnaires. Caldwell savait pertinemment que l'absence de femmes dans l'assemblée était intentionnel plus que culturel : Smeadon tâchait de bien lui rappeler qu'elle n'était que tolérée et que sa parole ne valait pas grand-chose. Mais soit, cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Elie était suffisamment consciente de sa propre valeur pour n'être nullement atteinte par ce genre d'actions, visant clairement à la rabaisser à un rang inférieur. Elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle valait, et ce n'était pas ce minable petit chef sans envergure qui la ferait douter d'elle-même.

Le regard du capitaine fut attiré par une femme qui entra discrètement dans la pièce, portant un plateau de fruits, déclenchant du même coup le soupir de soulagement de McKay, affamé. Soulagement qui se transforma en un gémissement désespéré quand il s'aperçut que nombre des fruits étaient des agrumes. Elie ne prêta pas gare au ricanement moqueur de Sheppard, son attention soudain mise en alerte par la jeune servante. L'attitude de cette dernière éveilla l'intérêt de Caldwell. La Manarienne semblait nerveuse, jetant des œillades furtives aux cinq Atlantes, puis vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Elie suivit son regard vers la vitre, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un grand ciel bleu.

Elie se concentra de nouveau sur Smeadon, sans pour autant parvenir à faire taire l'alarme dans son esprit. Quelque chose chez cette femme lui déplaisait, sans qu'elle ne sache mettre de mots dessus, songea-t-elle en suivant des yeux la servante qui quittait la pièce.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Eh bien, je ne suis pas fâché que ce soit fini ! s'exclama Sheppard en s'étirant alors qu'ils quittaient le village.

― Cinq heures ! s'écria McKay d'une voix aiguë, en jetant un regard chargé de reproches à Caldwell. Cinq heures pour des clopinettes ! Et vous appelez ça une négociatrice ! râla-t-il de plus belle en désignant la jeune femme d'un geste méprisant.

― McKay ! le réprimanda John avec un regard noir.

― C'est bien plus que ce que nous avions obtenu, Rodney, intervint posément Teyla en adressant un regard amical à Elie. Et en vérité, bien plus que ce que nous espérions.

― Vous avez tout à fait raison, Teyla, confirma le lieutenant colonel. C'était du très bon boulot, Caldwell. Vous pouvez être fière de vous, dit-il à la militaire avec un sourire encourageant. »

Le capitaine Caldwell grogna pour tout réponse, l'air morose. La tête baissée, elle força le pas, sans se soucier d'être suivie ou non par ses compagnons. Elie était furieuse contre elle-même. Contrairement à son supérieur et à l'Athosienne, elle était loin d'être satisfaite de sa prestation.

Certes, elle avait réussi – là où Sheppard et son équipe avaient échoué, comme l'avait fait remarquer Teyla. Mais le résultat de la négociation était encore bien loin de ce qu'elle avait escompté. De ce dont elle était véritablement capable, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Bien sûr, elle était parvenue à faire céder Smeadon, mais pour quoi ? Pour quelques semences et un minuscule lopin de terre que les Athosiens étaient « autorisés » à cultiver, et ce pendant seulement une année. Une misère ! Bien peu en comparaison de ce que les Manariens étaient en mesure de leur offrir. Alors même que Smeadon leur avait soutiré de l'assistance médicale et un soutien des ingénieurs atlantes pour la création d'un système d'irrigation à leur portée.

Elie se fustigeait de sa propre incompétence. Elle n'avait pas même pu soutirer la promesse ratifiée des Manariens de ne plus conspirer contre la cité des Anciens. Une véritable incompétente, se reprocha-t-elle. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait impressionner et convaincre ses supérieurs !

Voyant sa subordonnée maussade, Sheppard la rejoignit au petit trot, la gratifiant d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

― « Allez, Caldwell, vous avez fait du très bon boulot, je vous assure, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre songeur. Dites, ça vous dérangerait que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? Du moins quand on est entre nous comme maintenant. Parce que j'ai l'impression de parler au colonel Caldwell et … ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes d'être sympa avec lui, plaisanta-t-il joyeusement, espérant dérider un peu la militaire.

― Comme vous voulez, Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme d'un air indifférent.

― Vous n'êtes vraiment pas commode, Capitaine, vous savez ça ? renchérit John, moqueur. Quand vous êtes aussi protocolaire et renfrognée, vous me faites vraiment penser à Caldwell ! … Enfin l'autre, vous savez : celui qui a un balai dans le …

― Colonel ! l'interrompit Teyla en lui faisant les gros yeux. Je pense que le capitaine Caldwell voit très bien de qui vous parlez. »

À la manière d'un enfant pris en faute, Sheppard grimaça, honteux, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Elie.

― « Ouais, désolé … bougonna-t-il d'une voix qui affirmait le contraire. Donc, Eleanor …

― Elie, le corrigea immédiatement le capitaine, d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'est Elie, Monsieur. Personne ne m'appelle Eleanor, s'expliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. À part ma mère, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, les yeux dans le vague.

― Vraiment ? C'est joli pourtant, Eleanor, répliqua John. Mais comme je suis votre supérieur, si je décidais de vous appeler Eleanor, … commença-t-il dans l'espoir de faire sortir un peu la jeune femme de son amertume.

― Et ça a une signification ? intervint une nouvelle fois Teyla, atterrée par le manque de tact de son supérieur.

― C'était le prénom d'une grande Première Dame américaine : la femme d'un président, un grand dirigeant de mon pays, répondit Elie.

― C'est pour cela que vos parents ont choisi de vous nommer ainsi ? En l'honneur de cette femme ? s'enquit encore la Pégasienne, tout en se glissant entre Elie et John, pour empêcher ce dernier de continuer à torturer sa pauvre subordonnée.

― Oui, ma mère l'admire beaucoup. Eleanor Roosevelt s'est battue pour les droits des minorités et des femmes, expliqua le capitaine.

― Pas étonnant qu'avec un prénom pareil, vous ayez fini dans l'Air Force, ajouta Rodney.

― C'est quoi le rapport, Rodney ? soupira John.

― Tss, vous voyez, c'est pour ça que_ je_ suis la tête, et _vous_ les muscles, riposta le scientifique d'un ton condescendant. Même si franchement, ça vous devriez le savoir : c'est votre histoire, Sheppard !Eleanor Roosevelt est à l'origine de la création du corps féminin des pilotes de l'Air Force(3), fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

― Alors, votre mère et votre père ont vraiment bien choisi votre prénom, fit remarquer Teyla. »

Elie n'avait pas pu rater le sous-entendu dans la voix de la Pégasienne. Pas plus que qu'elle n'avait manqué la façon qu'elle avait eu d'appuyer sur le mot « père », ou le regard complice qu'elle lui avait adressé. Dans l'esprit d'Elie, le doute n'était plus permis : Teyla avait deviné. Mais au fond, cela n'étonnait pas le capitaine : Teyla Emmagan semblait dotée d'une incroyable perspicacité.

D'un hochement de tête, Caldwell remercia l'Athosienne pour son silence. Il était évident que même si elle avait découvert ce secret, Teyla n'avait nulle intention de le révéler.

― « Moi, je trouve ça un peu prétentieux quand même de donner le nom d'un grand homme ou d'une grande femme à son enfant. Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait une quelconque influence ! argua le docteur McKay. C'est idiot de croire que nos prénoms nous prédestinent à la gloire ou au succès. Sinon, je m'appellerais Albert(4) !

― Ouais, au lieu de ça, vos parents vous ont appelé Meredith(5)… lâcha Ronon avec un sourire railleur. »

Rodney « Meredith » McKay bafouilla d'une voix trop aiguë tout en rougissant, reprochant à Ronon de révéler ses secrets à la première inconnue venue.

Laissant les deux hommes se disputer dans leur coin, John reprit sa conversation avec Caldwell, Teyla toujours entre eux deux.

― « Avant cette digression culturelle de McKay, je voulais vous dire que j'ai vraiment trouvé que vous aviez fait un bon boulot, Capitaine, assura John. »

Tandis que Teyla approuvait d'un hochement de tête, Elie poussa un profond soupir.

― « C'est gentil de votre part, Monsieur, mais c'est bien en deçà de ce que je devrais pouvoir faire, s'admonesta Caldwell d'un air dur, fâchée contre elle-même.

― Je ne dis pas ça pour être gentil : ce n'est pas mon genre. Vous avez obtenu bien plus en cinq heures, que nous en deux voyages, alors que vous avez à peine eu le temps de vous préparer. Et que Smeadon vous était largement hostile, insista Sheppard. Ne soyez pas trop exigeante avec vous-même, Elie.

― C'est mon travail, Monsieur, riposta Caldwell. Je me dois d'être exigeante avec moi-même et de chercher à être la meilleure. Et ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui était tout juste bon à régler un partage de goûter dans une cour de récréation, répliqua-t-elle, amère.

― Bon état d'esprit, mais mauvaise réaction, renchérit Sheppard avec un sourire. Parce que moi, vous m'avez vraiment impressionnée aujourd'hui, Elie, affirma-t-il d'une voix basse. »

Puis le lieutenant colonel s'arrêta pour se laisser rattraper par McKay et Ronon, et tenter d'empêcher le Satédien de cogner l'astrophysicien : une fois de plus, Rodney avait appelé le Pégasien « Conan ». Mais cette fois, il avait eu la bêtise de lui expliquer pourquoi. Et être qualifié de « barbare en jupette sans la moindre capacité cognitive » n'avait pas ravi Ronon.

Sheppard gardait un œil sur les deux femmes de son équipe qui s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans le petit bois qui bordait l'accès à la porte, tout en essayant d'éloigner Ronon de Rodney. Elie et Teyla disparaissant sous les arbres, Sheppard ordonna aux deux autres de forcer l'allure, pour ne pas perdre de vue leurs collègues.

Soudain, d'un même mouvement, Ronon et John se figèrent, alarmés. Un sifflement aigu trop familier parvint à leurs oreilles.

― « Darts ! hurla Sheppard à l'attention des deux femmes dans le bois. »

Puis, devancé par Ronon et suivi de McKay, il se mit à courir vers les arbres pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe et se mettre à couvert.

Elie et Teyla se baissèrent à l'abri d'un buisson touffu, bien heureuses que la frondaison fournie des arbres les mettent hors de vue des darts.

― « Ils vont attaquer village ! s'écria Ronon.

― Merci, Ronon, on n'aurait pas deviné ! Où vouliez-vous qu'ils aillent ? Ils ne sont pas là pour faire une visite de courtoisie, mais pour prendre l'apéro ! répliqua le docteur d'une voix que l'angoisse rendait perçante. Pourquoi ça se passe toujours comme ça ? se lamenta-t-il. On ne peut jamais avoir une petite mission tranquille !

― McKay, la ferme ! l'admonesta Sheppard.

― Il faut les abattre ! fit Ronon. »

Le lieutenant colonel lança un regard à ses subordonnés, et Rodney poussa un gémissement atterré, suivi de son si célèbre « Oh non ! » D'un même élan, Teyla, Ronon, Elie et John sortirent des bois, leurs armes pointées vers le ciel et canardèrent les deux darts au moment où ils passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

L'action conjuguée des armes de Teyla et Ronon fit exploser en vol le premier appareil wraith, tandis que le P90 de Sheppard abattait le second qui alla s'écraser dans la forêt, sur leur droite.

― « Vous les avez eu ! s'exclama joyeusement McKay.

― Ils en enverront d'autres, fit fatalement remarquer Ronon à son supérieur. »

Sheppard hocha la tête, le visage fermé. L'arrivée de darts par la porte des étoiles ne signifiait qu'une chose : sélection. Et donc, il y avait probablement un vaisseau ruche en orbite autour de la planète en ce moment même. Ils avaient peu de temps avant que le collectif ne s'aperçoive de la disparition de leurs darts. En l'absence de contact à la nuit tombée, ils enverraient des troupes sur la planète. Et la porte des étoiles étant inaccessible en cas d'attaque Wraith(6), Sheppard et ses hommes ne pouvaient espérer aucun secours d'Atlantis avant l'arrivée des Wraiths. SGA1 et Elie ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même pour survivre et protéger la population. Il ne leur restait que deux heures avant la nuit.

― « Teyla, Elie, rejoignez le village et mettez tout le monde à l'abri, ordonna John d'un ton sérieux qui contrastait furieusement d'avec sa précédente désinvolture. Nous, on va sur le site du crash pour désactiver la balise de localisation. Soyez prudentes et restez à couvert autant que vous le pourrez. »

Immédiatement, les deux femmes obtempérèrent et filèrent à toutes jambes vers le village en longeant les bois.

Passant aussitôt en communication subspatiale, le lieutenant colonel alerta Atlantis d'une attaque imminente des Wraiths sur Manara, demandant urgemment l'assistance du Dédale. Le colonel Caldwell indiqua qu'il se mettait en route immédiatement, mais qu'il leur faudrait trois heures pour faire le voyage jusque Manara, puis se fit téléporter sur le Dédale.

John coupa la communication après que Weir leur eut ordonné d'être prudents, puis il se mit en route.

― « Je ne pourrais pas plutôt aller avec Teyla et Caldwell ? demanda Rodney d'une voix penaude. Je ne suis pas très doué pour crapahuter dans les bois à la chasse aux Wraiths.

― J'ai besoin de vous pour déconnecter la balise du dart, répliqua John. »

Et il s'élança dans la forêt, tandis que Ronon attrapait l'astrophysicien par le bras.

* * *

(1)Plante céréalière proche du blé terrien (inventée par mes soins)

(2) Épisode 317 « Sunday ». Le docteur Hewston travaille avec McKay. Après un entraînement avec Teyla, la jeune femme succombe à une tumeur explosive.

(3)Tiré de l'article « Eleanor Roosevelt » de Wikipedia (oui, je sais, Wikipedia, c'est le mal... mais pour une fois!)

(4)Pour Albert Einstein à qui Rodney se compare sans arrêt.

(5)Désolée, ceci est une révélation anachronique, puisque l'on apprend le véritable blaze de Rody (Meredith Rodney McKay) seulement dans l'épisode 308 « McKay and Mrs Miller » Mais je trouve que ça aurait été franchement dommage de passer à côté alors que cette occasion me semble s'y prêter à merveille.

(6)Pour empêcher les habitants des planètes attaquées de fuir, les Wraiths composent le code de la planète depuis une autre porte des étoiles, rendant ainsi impossible la composition d'une adresse depuis le DHD de la planète. (Source Stargate Fusion, à défaut de me souvenir de l'épisode précis où ils l'expliquent.)

* * *

Un petite précision suite à la review de SpaceTricotRayé qui faisait allusion à la manière dont Ronon était décrit. Pour cette description, je me suis inspirée de l'excellent (magnifique, sublime et fantastique, aussi) OS de Shangreela : Peu de choses.  OS que je vous encourage vivement à lire pour son excellente qualité, et un Ronon plus vrai que nature, comme on le voit peu !

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour cette semaine. Si vous êtes sages (vu que j'ai pris pas mal d'avance) et qu'Ona me laisse une review (ceci est effectivement un message subliminal pas très subtil, ma très chère Chewy d'amour ;-) ) je vous ferais cadeau d'un autre chapitre en début de semaine. **

**Sinon, on se retrouve au plus tard vendredi prochain pour le Chapitre 3.**

**Amitiés,**

**Edeinn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Alors comme convenu, puisque Ona a reviewé (le chantage, ça marche toujours) je vous poste le chapitre 3 en bonus (bon même si elle n'avait pas reviewé, je l'aurais posté, quand même ^^) Alors oui, comme on me l'a fait remarqué, elle semble un peu trop parfaite cette chère Elie. Mais logiquement, ce chapitre devrait résoudre ce petit souci.

Avant de vous laisser avec ce chapitre, les remerciements aux reviewers :

Merci à **littleamychan**, **Kebeo, ****OnaG ** et surtout, parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle est présente sur chacune de mes fics (tous fandoms confondus) et que c'est toujours un vrai bonheur d'avoir une telle revieweuse : merci à **Lily&Maya**! Nom de Diou, t'assures !

Allez, zou, j'arrête la parlote:

**Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

_Elie Caldwell : Tel père, telle fille._

Chapitre 3

Elie et Teyla couraient à perdre haleine pour rejoindre le village au plus vite. L'angoisse tordait les entrailles du capitaine. La peur lui fit monter la bile aux lèvres, et prise d'un haut le cœur, elle dut s'arrêter pour rendre tripes et boyaux dans un buisson.

― « Désolée, s'excusa Caldwell honteuse et les larmes aux yeux, un goût saumâtre dans la bouche. »

Teyla revint sur ses talons, et passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme dans un geste de réconfort. Elie n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa terreur. Elle n'était pas faite pour le combat. De toute sa vie de militaire, elle n'avait eu à faire usage de son arme qu'à trois reprises, et toujours quand son propre camp était en surnombre, et elle-même protégée par ses compagnons. Elie Caldwell était une négociatrice avant d'être une militaire. Elle était un soldat dans l'âme et par conviction, mais pas de fait. Elle se sentit pathétique de se montrer ainsi à Teyla qui, à contrario, semblait parfaitement maitresse d'elle-même.

― « Ne soyez pas désolée, lui dit Teyla d'une voix douce en lui tendant une gourde. »

Elie adressa un sourire de gratitude à l'Athosienne et avala une gorgée d'eau qu'elle recracha immédiatement pour rincer sa bouche, avant de boire à grandes lampées.

― « La peur est un sentiment normal, et chacun réagit à sa manière, lui assura la Pégasienne, compatissante. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte.

― Je suis un capitaine de l'Air Force, Teyla, et je tremble comme une nouvelle recrue sur son premier champ de bataille. Je suis pathétique, se désola la jeune femme.

― Chacun ses champs de bataille, Capitaine, répliqua Teyla en souriant. Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux devant la peur.

― Oui, mais même McKay doit être plus courageux que moi, répondit Caldwell la tête basse.

― Les Wraiths ne laissent personne indifférent, objecta Teyla. Ni McKay, ni moi, ni même Ronon ou Sheppard n'est dépourvu de peur face à ses monstres. Même après toutes ces années.

― Mais vous la contrôlez cette peur : je n'ai vu aucun d'entre vous vomir et trembler comme une feuille. Alors que moi …

― Et vous apprendrez à contrôler cette peur. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous trouviez en vous ce courage, Elie, déclara l'Athosienne avec conviction. Parce qu'il y a là-bas, dans ce village, des gens innocents qui ont besoin de notre aide et de notre protection. Et vous êtes de ces personnes pour qui protéger la vie des innocents est une chose essentielle. C'est pour cela que vous êtes qui vous êtes aujourd'hui. Pour cela que vous avez choisi la voix de la négociation. Et pour cette raison que vous aller trouver en vous la force et le courage, non pas de combattre, mais de défendre ces gens innocents, acheva-t-elle avec ferveur. »

Elie releva la tête, fixant les orbes sombres et magnifiques de la Pégasienne. Le discours de Teyla frappa la militaire comme une claque au visage. Elle avait raison. Caldwell sentit monter en elle un regain d'énergie et de confiance. Oui, Teyla avait raison. Elie Caldwell n'était peut-être pas la combattante du siècle, et rechignait au combat par nature, mais jamais elle ne laisserait des innocents souffrir et périr sans rien tenter.

Le capitaine se redressa fièrement, tendit sa propre gourde à Teyla et fourra dans son sac celle qu'elle tenait dans les mains, puis repartit d'un pas décidé sous le regard satisfait de sa compagne.

Les deux femmes reprirent leur course effrénée, jusqu'à ce que Teyla s'arrête à son tour, aux aguets.

― « Là-bas, murmura-t-elle à Elie en indiquant une forme humanoïde entre les arbres à quelques mètres d'elles. »

Elie suivit l'Athosienne, tentant d'imiter la foulée féline et légère de sa compagne. Elle se fit l'effet d'un hippopotame, tant son pas lui semblait bruyant et disgracieux en comparaison de celui de Teyla, si souple et silencieux. Doucement, les deux femmes approchèrent de l'intrus. Contre la gâchette de son P90, les doigts de Caldwell tremblaient fébrilement. Quand elles distinguèrent mieux la silhouette, elles poussèrent toutes deux un soupir de soulagement.

― « Cette femme était au village, l'informa Teyla. »

Mais Elie l'avait déjà reconnue : c'était la servante qu'elle avait aperçue dans le château et qui avait l'air si nerveuse.

Teyla alla à sa rencontre, l'informant de l'arrivée imminente des Wraiths, et l'enjoignant à les accompagner au village pour se mettre à l'abri. La jeune Manarienne bafouilla en secouant la tête. Elle affirma à Teyla qu'elle devait aller chercher son frère qui chassait dans le bois un peu plus loin. L'Athosienne tenta de la convaincre de renoncer, en lui proposant d'en informer Sheppard pour que son équipe se mette à la recherche du chasseur. Mais la jeune femme était nerveuse et refusa catégoriquement de les suivre. Elle leur promit cependant qu'il n'était pas loin et qu'elle rejoindrait le village avec lui dès qu'elle l'aurait trouvé.

N'ayant pas le temps d'accompagner la Manarienne – le village devant être prévenu au plus tôt pour organiser le repli des habitants – Teyla abdiqua et la laissa repartir.

― « C'est de la folie, marmonna Elie à l'attention de sa compagne alors qu'elles se remettaient en route. S'il y avait d'autres Wraiths …

― Nous n'en avons vu aucun autre que ceux qui ont passé la porte dans les darts, Capitaine, répondit Teyla en penchant la tête. Nous sommes là pour proposer notre aide, mais certains peuvent refuser et nous ne pouvons nous y opposer tant qu'ils sont avertis du danger.

― Mouais, répliqua Elie, pas convaincue. Je l'ai trouvée nerveuse.

― C'est une réaction tout à fait normale quand on apprend que des Wraiths s'apprêtent à sélectionner votre peuple, vous ne croyez pas, Capitaine Caldwell ? répliqua l'Athosienne avec un sourire entendu. »

Elie grimaça au souvenir du lamentable moment où elle avait craqué sous la pression, un peu plus tôt.

― « Je sais, mais je ne parlais pas de ça, rectifia la Terrienne, maussade. Tout à l'heure, dans le château : quand elle est entrée, elle était très nerveuse. Elle transpirait et regardait partout, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose, dit-elle songeusement. »

Caldwell se targuait d'être plutôt douée pour décrypter l'attitude des gens. Après tout, cela faisait partie de son job de savoir interpréter les postures et le langage corporel en général. C'était souvent bien plus instructif que les mots prononcés : les uns, souvent, contredisaient les autres. Et le message envoyé par le corps de la servante manarienne quelques heures plus tôt avait intrigué Elie : il témoignait d'une véritable anxiété.

― « La vie des femmes de ce peuple n'est pas évidente, argua Teyla. J'imagine qu'elle l'est encore moins quand, comme elle, on est au service des puissants de ce monde. Il est compréhensible que cela rende les gens nerveux.

― Mouais, peut-être, fit songeusement Elie, nullement convaincue. »

Néanmoins, les deux femmes n'avaient plus le temps de discuter de ce sujet, car déjà elles atteignaient l'entrée du village.

Elles se séparèrent là. Teyla commença à avertir les villageois de la menace imminente, les enjoignant à se rassembler, tandis qu'Elie courait vers le château pour avertir Smeadon.

Bien que le leader manarien fit un accueil glacial à la négociatrice atlante, il quitta instantanément son masque de supériorité quand elle prononça les mots « Wraiths, darts et sélection. » Aussitôt, Smeadon se mit à paniquer et Elie dut user de tout son savoir-faire pour le ramener au calme. Elle lui affirma qu'Atlantis ne les laisserait pas tomber face à la menace et qu'ils avaient déjà appelé du renfort.

Disant cela, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que son père mette les bouchées doubles pour atteindre Manara au plus vite, avant que la ruche ne se décide à pulvériser le village et ses alentours. Néanmoins, le capitaine ne doutait pas une seconde que le colonel Caldwell pousserait lui-même son vaisseau de guerre s'il le fallait pour accourir au secours de sa fille. Le lieutenant Wells avait raison, songea Elie, avoir un père haut gradé pouvait avoir du bon parfois.

― « Smeadon, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous, fit Elie d'une voix apaisante. Nous devons vous mettre à l'abri, vous et votre peuple. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit près d'ici où vous pourriez vous réfugier ?

― Les grottes ! s'exclama Smeadon comme saisit d'une illumination. Oui, il y a les grottes, au sud du village, expliqua-t-il en recouvrant soudain le calme qui seyait à son rang de chef. Vous avez dû passer devant en arrivant. L'entrée se trouve juste à la sortie du village. Les tunnels courent sous la colline(1) et sont praticables au moins jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Nos ancêtres les ont déjà utilisés pour se cacher des Wraiths, lors de précédentes sélections.

― Parfait ! s'exclama Elie. Maintenant il faut organiser l'évacuation de votre peuple au plus vite, dit-elle en entraînant le leader manarien à sa suite. »

Caldwell s'abstint de lui demander si cette cachette avait été suffisante à l'époque pour que ses ancêtres échappent à la sélection. Au fond, elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance. Elle parvenait tout juste à contrôler sa peur, inutile d'angoisser plus encore en songeant à une mort imminente et atroce.

― « Il y'a des grottes souterraines à l'entrée du village. On peut commencer l'évacuation. Smeadon va guider les habitants. J'avertis Sheppard, annonça-t-elle à l'Athosienne dans son oreillette. Colonel Sheppard, ici Caldwell.

― _Colonel, vous êtes déjà là ?_ répondit la voix de Sheppard dans l'oreillette.

― L'autre Caldwell, Monsieur, rigola Elie. Le capitaine.

― _Ah oui, désolé…_ s'excusa Sheppard. _Je vous écoute… Elie_, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

― Il y a des tunnels qui passent sous la colline près du village. Sous terre, on échappera peut-être aux détecteurs de présence des Wraiths, espéra le capitaine. On a déjà commencé l'évacuation, l'informa-t-elle.

― _Parfait, Capitaine. Faites au plus vite_, répondit son supérieur. »

Puis, il y eut un long silence qui inquiéta Caldwell, et un juron de la part du chef militaire qui acheva de la faire paniquer. Comme mue par une angoisse soudaine, elle activa le pas pour rejoindre Teyla, obligeant Smeadon à courir pour garder le rythme.

― « Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle par réflexe, tout en rejoignant sa comparse athosienne. Colonel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée par sa course.

― _Assurez-vous qu'il n'y ait pas de traînards, et surtout soyez prudentes_, répondit Sheppard après un silence pesant.

― Colonel ? s'alarma Elie, en jetant un regard anxieux à Teyla, elle aussi figée à l'écoute de son oreillette.

― _On vient de trouver le dart écrasé_, déclara Sheppard d'une voix dure.

― _Il est vide_, intervint Ronon. _Il y a du sang._

― _Cela veut dire que le pilote est blessé et qu'il va devoir se nourrir pour se régénérer_, expliqua Sheppard à l'attention de la novice. »

Elie fut saisi d'un intense frisson de dégoût, puis elle tilta. La villageoise qu'elle et Teyla avaient croisée sur le chemin n'était toujours pas revenue. Elie craignit que le pire fut arrivé.

― « Eh merde ! râla-t-elle. Est-ce que vous avez vu passer une villageoise ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

― _Non, personne_, répondit Ronon.

― Pourtant elle allait dans votre direction … affirma Caldwell, songeuse.

― _On va essayer de la trouver. Mais en attendant, continuez l'évacuation_, ordonna Sheppard._ Nous, on va tâcher de mettre la main sur notre fugueur avant qu'il n'alerte ses petits copains._

― _Ben voyons ! Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui doivent partir à la chasse aux Wraiths !_ se lamenta McKay._ Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans cette maudite galaxie, on pourrait passer une mission tranquille, sans être en danger de mort ? Ça nous changerait pour une fois !_

― _Mais vous vous ennuieriez, McKay_, riposta John. _Tout le monde doit être à l'abri avant la tombée de la nuit, Capitaine_, rappela-t-il à sa subordonnée.

― Bien Monsieur. Fin de communication, termina Elie en se tournant vers Teyla. Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? demanda-t-elle à l'Athosienne. Elle aurait dû venir avec nous. J'aurais dû l'y obliger, pesta-t-elle.

― Elle a fait son choix en fonction des risques, répondit Teyla. Maintenant, nous devons mettre les habitants à l'abri. Elle a promis de revenir, ajouta-t-elle en repartant vers un groupe de Manariens pour continuer l'évacuation.

― Si elle ne se fait pas bouffer entre temps, grimaça Elie avant de suivre l'exemple de sa compagne. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, Teyla, Elie et les dirigeants manariens parcoururent le village de long en large pour rassembler la population et conduire les villageois vers les grottes.

Enfin, quand tout le village fut désert, elle s soufflèrent de soulagement. Néanmoins, elles n'en avaient pas encore terminé. Elles organisèrent six manariens armés en trois duos, puis chaque groupe se choisit une zone du village, et ils firent le tour des maisons pour s'assurer que personne n'avait été oublié. Profitant de ce moment de calme, et de sa proximité avec Teyla, Caldwell s'autorisa à interroger celle-ci.

― « Comment vous avez deviné ? demanda-t-elle nerveuse, sûre que l'Athosienne comprendrait où elle voulait en venir. »

Teyla sourit. Depuis un moment, elle se demandait quand le capitaine oserait aborder avec elle le sujet de sa filiation. Elle sentait bien que ce sujet mettait sa collègue mal à l'aise. Pourtant Teyla n'en ressentait aucune gêne. Qu'importait à ses yeux de qui elle était la fille : ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle soit un élément fiable et honnête.

― « Vous lui ressemblez énormément, répondit la Pégasienne en souriant. Dans votre attitude, surtout. Je retrouve chez vous nombre des traits de caractère du colonel Caldwell. La détermination, le sens de l'honneur et du devoir, et … »

Teyla s'interrompit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et jeta un regard prudent vers sa compagne. Elle connaissait la légendaire susceptibilité du colonel Caldwell, et se demandait si sa fille avait aussi hérité de ce défaut.

― « Allez-y … fit Elie en grimaçant d'appréhension.

― La même rigidité dans votre posture et votre manière d'agir avec vos supérieurs.

― Oh ce n'est que ça ! souffla Caldwell en rigolant, soulagée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, vous savez, rassura-t-elle son équipière. C'est une sorte de mécanisme de sécurité, expliqua-t-elle. Vous savez, quand on fait le travail que je fais, dans un monde d'hommes, il est préférable … d'adapter son comportement, hésita-t-elle.

― Pour obtenir le respect, supposa l'Athosienne.

― Oui, c'est nécessaire. De surcroît quand on commence à monter en grade. Et puis … C'est une manière de mettre une certaine distance par rapport aux hommes avec qui l'on travaille.

― Vos avez déjà eu des soucis de ce genre ?

― Je vous mets au défi de trouver une seule militaire qui n'ait pas eu à gérer les avances de l'un de ses collègues, répliqua Elie en souriant. Ce sont des choses plutôt communes. Rien de très étonnant. Dans toutes les professions, quand hommes et femmes se côtoient, il y a des rapprochements inévitables, argua-t-elle. Il serait idiot de croire que ce phénomène ne touche pas les militaires sous prétexte que cela nous est interdit. C'est le credo de mon père depuis que je lui ai annoncé que j'allais faire mes classes, s'esclaffa-t-elle amusée par ses propres souvenirs. La loi de non-fraternisation(2), Elie, n'oublie pas, non-fraternisation ! fit-elle en singeant la voix de son père. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que je vive en caserne avec des hommes.

― Vous semblez proche de votre père, nota Teyla.

― Très, reconnut la jeune militaire. Mais, surtout, Teyla, il ne faut pas…

― En parler. Je comprends, la rassura la Pégasienne. Vous pouvez vous confier à moi sans crainte si vous en éprouvez le besoin, dit-elle avec douceur. Je sais à quel point il peut être difficile de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler sur Atlantis. Vos secrets seront préservés, n'en doutez pas.

― Merci, murmura Elie, franchement reconnaissante. Ce n'est pas que mon père et moi voulions mentir à ce sujet, mais les autres … marmonna-t-elle. Les militaires de mon pays ne sont pas forcément tendres entre eux.

― Oui, souffla Teyla gênée. Je suis désolée pour ce que le colonel Sheppard a dit tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis certaine qu'il …

― Qu'il le pensait ! acheva Caldwell en riant. Ne vous en faites pas Teyla, ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi. Le colonel Caldwell est un homme qui n'attire pas vraiment … la sympathie, grimaça-t-elle. J'admire le commandant militaire pour son sens du devoir et sa discipline, mais je suis parfaitement au courant que c'est un chef dur et peu apprécié. J'ai depuis longtemps appris à faire la différence entre le militaire et l'homme. Entre le colonel de l'Air Force et le père. Je ne veux pas que les gens se sentent obligés de parler de lui en termes élogieux parce que je suis dans les parages. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je tiens à préserver le secret de notre … lien, hésita-t-elle avec un rictus embarrassé. »

Elie n'aurait pas eu assez de doigts aux pieds et aux mains pour compter le nombre de fois où ses collègues avaient changé leur attitude du tout au tout en apprenant qu'elle était la fille de Caldwell. On la soupçonnait tantôt d'espionner ses compagnons pour le compte du colonel, tantôt d'avoir été favorisée dans son travail et son avancement par des gens avides de s'attirer la sympathie de Steven Caldwell. Comme si on pouvait acheter son père avec deux trois faveurs sous la table ! songea-t-elle amère.

― « Et quelle est l'autre partie ? releva Teyla, sentant qu'il y avait autre chose qui froissait la jeune femme.

― Disons que les femmes ne font pas toujours l'unanimité dans l'armée. Alors quand en plus on porte le nom d'un gradé … Les gens ont tôt fait de parler de piston …

― Piston ?

― Du favoritisme, précisa Elie. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on m'accuse d'avoir obtenu un poste simplement parce que je m'appelle Caldwell. C'est toujours pareil : dès qu'on apprend que le colonel est mon père, les rumeurs courent, grinça-t-elle, maussade.

― Pourtant, vous êtes compétente, certifia Teyla. J'ai pu l'observer moi-même. Les gens devraient s'en souvenir, non ?

― Pas quand en plus vous êtes une femme, soupira Caldwell qui trop souvent avait pu tester la véracité de cette affirmation. C'est pour cette raison que nous gardons le secret, mon père et moi. Évidemment, tôt ou tard l'information filtrera, mais tant que les gens l'ignorent, c'est un peu de répit pour moi. Une occasion de prouver ma valeur.

― Et nous sommes déjà quatre à pouvoir certifier de votre valeur et de vos compétences, Capitaine, répliqua Teyla avec un large sourire.

― Merci Teyla, souffla la jeune femme en rougissant. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi … Surtout avec le colonel Sheppard qui … hésita-t-elle.

― John n'est pas le genre d'homme à vous juger sur votre nom, je peux vous l'assurer, Elie, certifia l'Athosienne. Qu'importent les désaccords qui existent entre votre père et lui, il saura vous apprécier pour ce que vous valez en tant que soldat. Soyez-en sûre, dit-elle en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son équipière.

― Mais, vous ne lui direz rien, n'est-ce pas ? voulut tout de même s'assurer Elie d'une voix anxieuse.

― Même sous la torture, rigola Teyla. »

Soudain, les deux femmes se figèrent. À quelques maisons de là, leur parvenait les appels angoissés de Smeadon. D'un même mouvement, alarmées, les deux atlantes armèrent leurs fusils, prêtent à faire feu pour parer une potentielle attaque.

― « Kayla ! répétait le leader manarien en hurlant à travers le village. »

En foulées rapides, Teyla et Elie rejoignirent l'homme paniqué. Smeadon courrait entre les maisons en jetant des regards affolés de tous les côtés. L'angoisse qui déformait les traits du leader manarien était douloureuse. Il n'y avait plus rien en lui de l'homme hautain et mesquin qui les avait accueillis quelques heures plus tôt. Il semblait franchement inquiet, saisit d'une panique sans nom.

― « Smeadon, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Caldwell en arrêtant le pauvre homme au visage défait par l'inquiétude.

― C'est Kayla, ma fille ! Le dernier groupe vient d'entrer dans la grotte, et elle n'est pas là ! se lamenta-t-il au bord des larmes. Par les Ancêtres, où est-elle ? gémit-il à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

― Vous êtes certain qu'elle n'est pas dans les tunnels ? l'interrogea Teyla en jetant un regard soucieux à Elie. »

Si la jeune fille n'était pas avec les autres, ni dans le village, les deux Atlantes craignaient le pire. Elles avaient jugé préférable de ne pas informer les Manariens de la présence d'un Wraith blessé et affamé dans les alentours, soucieuses d'éviter tout mouvement de panique. Mais à cet instant, elles le regrettaient, songeant que peut-être, inconsciente du danger qui rodait, la fille de Smeadon s'était éloignée du reste du village.

― « Oui, oui, cria presque le père éploré. Elle n'est pas avec les autres.

― Elle est dans la forêt, intervint une petite voix derrière les Atlantes. »

D'un même mouvement, les deux femmes et l'homme se retournèrent vers l'adolescente qui venait de parler. Sans que Teyla ou Elie n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Smeadon se rua littéralement sur la jeune fille, la secouant comme un prunier pour obtenir des précisions. Il fallut l'intervention conjuguée des Atlantes et d'un Manarien pour faire lâcher prise au chef du village.

La jeune fille était penaude et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, se tordant les mains, embarrassée. Laissant Teyla éloigner Smeadon pour tenter de le ramener au calme, Elie s'approcha de la fillette. Puis elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de cette dernière pour s'adresser à elle.

― « Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda doucement Elie à la jeune manarienne craintive.

― Melia, répondit-elle dans un chuchotis.

― Bien Melia, est-ce que tu peux me dire où est Kayla ?

― Elle est partie avec Zorak jusqu'à la cascade, souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard angoissé à Smeadon.

― Je vais le tuer, ce sale petit vaurien ! tempêta Smeadon, hors de lui en faisant de grands gestes. »

Melia fit un pas en arrière, effrayée par la soudaine explosion de colère de son leader. Tandis que Teyla essayait de nouveau de calmer l'homme, Elie entraîna la jeune fille à l'écart pour l'éloigner de Smeadon.

― « Qui est ce Zorak ? l'interrogea Caldwell d'une voix douce.

― Kayla l'aime beaucoup mais …

― Mais ? l'invita à continuer le militaire.

― C'est un serf, murmura Melia en grimaçant. »

Elie soupira profondément. Décidément, quelle que soit la galaxie, l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette se répétait en tout lieu et en tout temps. Souhaitant une fin moins tragique aux deux manariens que celle des amants maudits de Vérone, Elie reprit son interrogatoire.

― « Tu as dit qu'ils étaient la cascade. Où se trouve-t-elle exactement ?

― À un peu plus d'un kilomètre dans les bois, à l'est d'ici, intervint le Manarien qui les avait rejoint. Je m'appelle Amid, se présenta-t-il.

― Est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous y conduire ? »

Le jeune homme consentit d'un hochement de tête et aussitôt, Caldwell congédia Melia, lui recommandant de rejoindre les tunnels au plus vite. Puis d'un signe, elle appela Teyla.

― « Avant que vous n'acceptiez, Amid, je dois vous avertir que le Wraith qui pilotait l'un des darts que nous avons abattu a survécu au crash de son appareil, avoua le capitaine à voix basse, pour ne pas risquer d'être entendue par un importun. »

Smeadon laissa échapper un déchirant cri d'angoisse. Sans prêter attention à son leader, complètement paniqué, Amid marqua son assentiment d'un mouvement du menton.

― « Je vais vous accompagner, bafouilla le chef manarien. Je dois aller chercher ma petite fille, je … »

Teyla dût intervenir une nouvelle fois pour le calmer et lui expliquer pourquoi il devait rester avec son peuple.

― « Nous vous ramènerons Kayla si nous le pouvons, Smeadon, je vous le promets, lui assura l'Athosienne. Mais vous devez rester avec ceux de votre peuple. Vous êtes leur guide et leur repère, ils ont besoin de vous. »

Le leader manarien protesta encore quelques instants puis se rangea à l'avis des deux Atlantes. De mauvaise grâce, cependant. Aussitôt les deux femmes se mirent en route, guidées par Amid. Quand elle pénétra sous le couvert des bois, Elie appuya sur son oreillette pour contacter son supérieur.

― « Colonel Sheppard, ici Cal … le capitaine Caldwell, Monsieur, annonça-t-elle.

― _Un problème, Capitaine ?_ s'inquiéta John.

― _Oh non ! _soupira McKay craignant qu'une nouvelle complication vienne encore aggraver la situation. _Quelle tuile nous est tombée sur la tête – encore – et que je dois venir régler – encore – histoire de sauver la vie de tout le monde, et blabla blabla ?_ ronchonna-t-il exaspéré.

― _McKay !_ gronda Sheppard._ Si elle avait eu besoin de vous, elle aurait dit Docteur dans cette foutue oreillette, et pas Colonel ! Alors pour l'amour du ciel, Rodney, fermez-là !_

― Euh, Monsieur … se rappela à lui le capitaine.

― _Pardon, Capitaine, vous disiez ?_

― Teyla et moi partons à la recherche de deux jeunes Manariens qui se sont éloignés du village, Monsieur, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix protocolaire.

― _Vous … Quoi ?_ s'étrangla Sheppard. _Il y un Wraith affamé dans les parages, et une bonne centaine d'autres qui risquent de débarquer à tout moment, et vous voulez partir en balade ?_

― Colonel Sheppard, il s'agit de la fille de Smeadon, intervint Teyla pour tenter d'adoucir l'humeur du chef d'équipe.

― _Désolé pour lui, mais tout le monde doit rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Le Dédale n'arrivera pas avant une heure et demie, et ce serait une bonne chose qu'on survive jusque-là,_ répliqua Sheppard d'un ton sans appel. »

Un instant, ses réflexes conditionnés de militaire poussèrent Elie à obtempérer sagement, puis à couper la communication. Mais au dernier moment elle se ravisa. Ce fut comme un cri venu du plus profond de ses entrailles, un appel désespéré : elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette enfant être vidée de ses forces vitales par l'un de ces monstrueux vampires alien. Aussi, faisant fi de toutes les convictions qui avaient régis son enfance ; envoyant au diable tous ces règlements qui régentaient sa vie, elle osa s'opposer à son supérieur.

― « Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, je me vois dans l'obligation de désobéir à cet ordre, annonça-t-elle d'une voix convaincue dans son micro.

― _Vous … _bredouilla Sheppard, ahuri. _Vous désobéissez ? Caldwell, c'est un ordre : restez au village !_

― Je refuse, Monsieur, objecta à nouveau le capitaine, soutenue par le regard de Teyla.

― _Cour martiale pour désobéissance à un ordre direct, ça vous parle, Caldwell ?_ s'énerva Sheppard.

― Colonel Sheppard, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette jeune fille se faire dévorer par un Wraith, intervint l'Athosienne, prête à soutenir sa coéquipière. C'est contre toutes les convictions défendues sur Atlantis, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton posé. »

Les deux femmes attendirent le verdict du lieutenant colonel dans un silence tendu. Sheppard grommelait, mourant d'envie de rabrouer plus violemment ses deux coéquipières. Pourtant, il connaissait bien Teyla. Il la savait plus que capable de se débrouiller face à un Wraith. Deux même ! Elle avait fait ses preuves depuis bien longtemps.

Teyla Emmagan était une combattante hors pair. Probablement même meilleure que lui au corps à corps, s'il devait se fier au nombre incalculable de fois où elle lui avait botté les fesses à l'entraînement. Même Ronon reconnaissait les immenses capacités de l'Athosienne au combat, arguant qu'il préférait sans fois l'avoir comme alliée que comme ennemie. On était bien plus sûr de s'en sortir en vie dans le premier cas que dans le second.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Pas parce qu'elle était une femme. Oh ça non ! Cette femme là devait bien valoir trois Marines à elle seule. Elle incarnait la parfaite contradiction de l'expression « sexe faible » dont l'on qualifiait trop souvent les femmes. En revanche, l'idée de la savoir traquant un Wraith alors qu'elle ne bénéficierait pas du soutien du reste de l'équipe, cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Et pouvait-il compter sur Caldwell pour assurer les arrières de l'Athosienne. Elle était un soldat certes, mais il ne la connaissait guère. Et jamais encore le capitaine n'avait eu à être confrontée aux Wraiths.

D'un regard, il consulta Ronon. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas dépourvu d'inquiétude pour sa collègue Pégasienne, mais il la savait parfaitement capable de s'en sortir si elle devait affronter leur ennemi.

Aussi, au bout de quelques secondes, Teyla et Elie entendirent le lieutenant colonel pousser un soupir de résignation dans l'oreillette.

― « _Je vous avertis toutes les deux : si vous vous faites tuer, je viendrais vous chercher jusqu'en enfer pour vous botter les fesses ! _les menaça-t-il.

― Donc, on a votre permission, Monsieur ? insista Elie en adressant un sourire de connivence à la Pégasienne.

― _Oui, vous l'avez, Caldwell ! _répondit John d'un ton grinçant. _Mais tenez nous au courant de votre progression. Et donnez nous votre localisation à intervalles réguliers. Et n'oubliez pas que … _ajouta-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

― Nous savons ce que nous avons à faire, Colonel, intervint Teyla amusée par l'angoisse quasi maternel de son chef d'équipe. Nous avons appris du meilleur.

― _La flatterie ne servira à rien, Teyla_, pouffa le lieutenant colonel(3). _On vous rejoint au plus tôt. Surtout, restez sur vos gardes. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, _lâcha-t-il, fataliste. »

Teyla acquiesça, puis mit fin à la communication. Aussitôt, guidées par Amid, elles se remirent en route.

Au cœur des bois, le crépuscule assombrissait le paysage alentour. Les deux Atlantes durent s'orienter à la lueur des lampes torches, ce qui ralentissait considérablement leur progression. Elles marchèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes, avant que Teyla ne se fige net, arrêtant leur guide manarien d'un geste brusque.

― « Teyla ? chuchota Elie alarmée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Il est tout proche, répondit l'Athosienne sur le même ton. Je le sens. »

Teyla mit son P90 en joue, imitée aussitôt par sa collègue. Elle pouvait sentir la présence du Wraith tout près d'elle. C'était grâce à son ADN wraith – ou à cause, elle ne pouvait se décider – que la Pégasienne pouvait percevoir l'esprit du monstre roder autour d'elle : une part d'elle était toujours relié au collectif.

Elle balaya les alentours du faisceau lumineux de sa torche, cherchant où pouvait se cacher l'intrus, tout en continuant d'avancer prudemment dans la direction que leur indiquait Amid. Teyla prit la tête du groupe, faisant passer le Manarien derrière elle, tandis qu'Elie fermait la marche.

Soudain, un hurlement de terreur déchira le silence feutré des bois. Un appel à l'aide désespéré qui leur glaça les sangs. Teyla se mit à courir en direction des cris, tandis que Caldwell poussait Amid devant elle, luttant pour garder le rythme de sa coéquipière.

Teyla déboula la première dans la petite clairière qui bordait la cascade. D'abord, elle vit la jeune fille rousse d'à peine une quinzaine d'années. Tétanisée, elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Puis, l'Athosienne suivit le regard de l'adolescente pour poser les yeux sur un spectacle terrifiant. Immédiatement, elle tira plusieurs coups de semonce en l'air pour attirer l'attention du Wraith.

Les coups de feu qui éclatèrent firent sursauter Elie. D'un geste réflexe, elle poussa leur guide dans un fourré, lui ordonnant de rester caché, puis s'élança droit devant elle pour rejoindre Teyla. D'abord, elle aperçut la fille de Smeadon qui s'était recroquevillée sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Puis, elle vit sa coéquipière, arme à la main, tirer une seconde salve sans cibler qui que ce soit. Et quand enfin elle posa les yeux sur ce qui captait toute l'attention de Teyla, elle fut prise d'un violent tremblement.

À quelques mètres d'elle, une fluette forme humaine inanimée était étendue sur le sol. Mais ce qui fit lâcher un hoquet de terreur à Caldwell, ce fut l'ombre élancée et menaçante penchée au-dessus de l'humain, la main droite plaquée sur le torse de sa victime.

En moins d'une seconde, toutes les horribles histoires qu'Elie avait entendues sur le Dédale lui revinrent en mémoire. Tant d'hommes et de femmes, des Terriens comme des Pégasiens, qui avaient été dévorés vivants par les Wraiths. Leur vie aspirée sous leurs yeux et qui les avait toujours menés à une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle songea au colonel Marshall Sumner tout particulièrement. Un homme fort, un soldat courageux que son père admirait énormément, et qui pourtant avait été vidé de ses forces vitales par une reine Wraith, sans même avoir pu lutter.

Les jambes d'Elie flageolèrent si violemment qu'elle se serait effondrée sur le sol si elle n'avait pas pu se retenir à un tronc d'arbre. Sans qu'elle n'en contrôle rien, un long gémissement de terreur siffla entre ses lèvres, tandis que des larmes brûlantes lui brouillaient la vue.

Elle laissa échapper un cri effrayé quand le monstre tourna la tête vers elle, alerté par les jérémiades de la militaire. Le Wraith bondit sur ses pieds, et Teyla se rua sur lui, prête à faire feu. Mais l'Alien avait repris des forces après s'être repus du jeune humain, et d'un geste vif et puissant, il projeta l'Athosienne à plusieurs mètres sur le sol.

Comme si elle vivait la scène au ralenti, Elie perçut d'abord le bruit étouffé de Teyla roulant brutalement sur le sol. Puis le choc sourd et rapide des pas du Wraith. Elle entendit le grésillement de sa radio et les appels affolés de Sheppard qui voulait connaître la raison des coups de feu. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne dit pas un mot.

Elle ne fit pas un geste, les mains crispées sur son P90, elle n'avait même pas la force de le brandir. Elle était tétanisée. Obnubilée par les yeux jaunes et sauvages du prédateur qui fonçait droit sur elle.

La seule chose dont elle fut capable, fut de fermer les yeux, attendant le choc.

Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de la collision prévue, une nouvelle rafale retentit. Si proche, qu'elle lui écorcha les tympans. Sous la surprise, Caldwell ouvrit les yeux. Le Wraith, à peine deux mètres devant elle, était agité de soubresauts sporadiques, un air d'intense douleur déformant ses traits. La salve de tirs ne semblait pas en finir, et Elie aurait été bien incapable d'évaluer le nombre de tireurs.

Puis, une dernière balle fusa, sans trouver sa cible, et finit sa course dans le tronc d'un arbre tout près d'Elie. Alors, le monstre s'effondra aux pieds du capitaine, le dos criblé de projectiles.

Caldwell ne pouvait détacher son regard du Wraith étendu mort sur le sol. Elle distingua vaguement la voix de Teyla qui essayait de consoler la fille de Smeadon. Elle entendit aussi le son étouffé des mots de son supérieur, mais elle ne réagit pas. C'était comme si du coton bourrait ses oreilles. Tout semblait si ouaté et si distant qu'elle crut se trouver dans une réalité parallèle. Elle se contentait de regarder l'alien inerte, s'attendant presque à le voir se relever et l'attaquer.

― « Caldwell ! hurla Sheppard en la secouant. Elie, bon sang, remuez-vous ! »

La chaleur de la main de son supérieur sur son épaule lui fit soudain prendre conscience qu'elle-même était glacée, malgré les multiples couches de vêtements qu'elle portait. Comme s'éveillant difficilement d'un sommeil engourdi, Elie leva les yeux vers John. L'air inquiet qu'arborait le lieutenant colonel lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Caldwell bafouilla vaguement qu'elle allait bien puis se frictionna les bras, grelottante.

Sheppard ne quittait pas sa subordonnée des yeux. De toute évidence, sa première rencontre avec un Wraith avait eu un effet désastreux sur son état psychologique. Le jeune femme tremblait tant, que sa main – toujours sur l'épaule de Caldwell – tressautait comme saisie d'un tic nerveux. L'espace d'un instant, Sheppard envisagea de gifler le capitaine tant elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité.

Quand Ronon, Rodney et lui avaient débarqué, guidés par les rafales du P90 de Teyla, Elie Caldwell était figée face au Wraith qui se précipitait sur elle. Le chef militaire avait d'abord pensé que l'arme de la négociatrice s'était enrayée. Puis, il l'avait vue lâcher son fusil et fermer les yeux, sans même chercher à éviter l'impact imminent. Comme toujours, ce furent d'abord les réflexes de John qui avaient parlé. Il avait canardé le Wraith sans discontinuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre. Ce fut seulement après, quand sa dernière balle eu sifflé à l'oreille de Caldwell, pour se loger juste derrière elle, qu'il avait réalisé qu'il aurait pu la blesser. Mais même le projectile lui rasant presque le crâne n'avait pas fait bouger la militaire.

Sheppard n'en revenait pas. Habituellement, ce genre de réaction était propre aux civils – scientifiques et autres – qui se trouvaient tétanisés devant les monstres dont ils avaient tant entendu parlé. Mais Caldwell était un soldat. Un capitaine de surcroît, pas un simple bleu. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la paralyser à ce point ? L'attitude ou plutôt le manque de réaction de sa subordonnée aurait pu lui coûter la vie, sans son intervention. John avait bien l'intention de tirer ça au clair. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

― « Il est mort, laissa tomber Ronon. »

Le Satédan se tenait un peu plus loin, accroupi près du corps sans vie du jeune Manarien. L'ex-coureur adressa un regard entendu à Sheppard, puis souleva l'adolescent mort dans ses bras, avec une déconcertante facilité.

― « On va le ramener auprès des siens, souffla Teyla à Kayla alors qu'elle passait à côté d'Elie. »

L'Athosienne adressa un regard compatissant à sa coéquipière, puis emboîta le pas au docteur McKay, reprenant le chemin du village, guidés par Amid.

D'un geste délicat, John écarta Caldwell du chemin pour laisser le passage à Ronon. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où il aperçut Elie poser les yeux sur le corps du jeune garçon qu'il réalisa son erreur.

Il vit toute couleur quitter le visage de sa subordonnée, et ses yeux s'humidifier. Puis, le capitaine tressaillit brutalement et se précipita dans le fourré le plus proche, saisie d'un haut le cœur violent.

Quand Elie se redressa, s'essuyant machinalement la bouche d'un revers du bras, elle était blême, et sa peau était couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

― « Je vous rejoindrai, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

― Certainement pas ! objecta Sheppard en attrapant le capitaine par le bras. Allez, Caldwell, il faut vous ressaisir ! l'enjoignit-il avec force. »

D'une poigne de fer, il obligea Elie à le devancer sur le chemin, guettant le ciel d'un œil anxieux.

― « Je suis désolée, Monsieur … Je ne sais pas ce qui … murmura la jeune femme, honteuse.

― Pas maintenant, Capitaine, l'interrompit John. Plus tard, les excuses. Pour le moment, allons mettre nos fesses à l'abri dans ces grottes. »

* * *

(1)NDA. Pour la petite anecdote sans aucun rapport avec le chapitre, mais que je tenais à partage avec vous (on souffre tous ensemble, question de solidarité) : à chaque fois que j'écris le mot « colline » *argh* j'ai un vieux frisson. J'ai été tellement traumatisée par « La colline aux Coralines » *pitié* en cours de musique au collège que ce mot me reste en travers de la gorge ! « Deux petites flaques/ Un oiseau qui boite/ Sur le chemin/ Donnons-nous la main/Sautons la barrière/Dans les fougères/Cherchons les fleurs/De l'accroche fleur/De Caroline/A Madeline/Christophe ou Lison/Sur la colline/Aux Coralines/Chantent cette chanson… Allez tous ensemble ! … *Ayez pitié, abrégez mes souffrances… Allez Ronon, vas-y, petit coup de blaster bien placé et j'arrêterai de souffrir une bonne fois pour toutes ! …*

(2)Pas de source exacte (impossible trouver ça noir sur blanc) mais ce sont des infos récoltées au fil des lectures.

(3)Oui, il pouffe. C'est ridicule, certes. Mais j'ai décidé que John Sheppard poufferait, na !

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Le prochain, vendredi ! Ce sera l'avant dernier. Ce qui signifie que vendredi 17 août, on terminera "Tel père, telle fille." Mais un nouvel épisode est déjà en cours de préparation, vous l'aurez pour la rentrée._**

**_Alors, suis-je bien obligée de vous faire l'un de ces appels à la review loufoque que j'aime tant ? Bien sûr que non, ici vous connaissez bien la marche à suivre: on laisse un petit mot à l'auteur pour donner son avis sur le chapitre, et l'encourager à continuer. Merci bien, M'sieurs Dames!_**

_Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et d'Elie ? Notre Oc va-t-il ou non rejoindre le côté obscur de la force et servir sous les ordres de Celle Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom des fanfictions ? (Oui je viens de vous voir frissonner de terreur, c'est bien d'Elle que l'on parle. Ce monstre qui s'incrustent dans nos fictions et possède nos OC ... la terrible Mary-Sue *pleurs de petits enfants effrayés* ) J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis !_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour à_ tous,**

D'abord, désolée 100 fois pour le retard. Je devais publier vendredi dernier, mais au final, j'ai eu bien plus de mal à terminer ce chapitre que je ne l'imaginais. Ensuite, et pour les mêmes raisons, je vous prie de m'excuser si la qualité de l'écriture laisse à désirer tout particulièrement sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai comme qui dirait fait un blocage. Enfin, et je m'arrêterai là pour le blabla, ce chapitre comporte moins d'action que je ne l'escomptais, mais au fil de l'écriture il s'est dessiné d'une manière que je n'avais pas imaginé. Il faut dire que blablater sur mes persos c'est un peu ma spécialité: si vous trouvez ça trop, trop lourd ou que sais-je encore, n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire.

Sur ce, on passe aux remerciements (et j'envoie les reviews juste après... bon tout le monde est couché, donc, vous ne verrez pas le décalage ;-) ) :

Merci à **SpaceTricotRayé, littleamychan, Kebeo **(pour les reviews ET tous les conseils ! T'es un ange !) et pour leurs reviews.

Et merci aux followers qui suivent cette fic, sans faire de bruit ;-)

_**Bonne Lecture ... **_

* * *

_Elie Caldwell : Tel père, telle fille._

Chapitre 4

Dans les tunnels l'agitation régnait, entre panique et agacement. Le bourdonnement des plaintes chuchotées et les sanglots apeurés des plus jeunes devenaient difficilement supportables pour Ronon. En quête d'un peu de calme, le Satédan remonta le large boyau qui menait à l'entrée de la grotte. Quand il sentit enfin l'air frais caresser son visage, il soupira d'aise. Se perchant sur un rocher en hauteur, ayant ainsi une vue dégagée sur les abords de leur refuge, il sortit son arme, prêt à s'en servir à la première occasion.

Le bruit atténué d'une conversation lui parvint. John et Elie se trouvaient juste au-dessus de lui. L'ex-coureur grimaça en entendant le ton confus et repentant de la jeune femme.

― « Je n'ai pas la moindre excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Monsieur. Mon comportement est tout à fait inacceptable, avoua Caldwell.

― Bon sang, Caldwell, vous n'êtes plus un cadet ! s'exclama Sheppard contrarié. Vous ne pouvez pas rester paralysée comme ça au moindre danger ! »

Ronon savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la colère qui faisait crier son supérieur, mais l'inquiétude. Il connaissait assez bien Sheppard maintenant pour comprendre qu'il se faisait du souci pour sa subalterne. John était son ami plus encore que son chef, et Ronon était désormais au fait de sa plus grande peur : perdre un homme sur le terrain. Et cette fois-ci, il s'en était fallu de peu que Caldwell ne serve de dessert à ce Wraith.

Ronon ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment l'on pouvait être à ce point dépourvu d'instinct de survie. Lui qui avait passé sept ans à être pourchassé par ces monstres. Qui avait été traqué comme une bête sauvage. Et qui avait lutté chaque jour de ces sept longues années pour sa survie, sans jamais abandonner. Pour lui, voir quelqu'un comme Caldwell se mettre à la merci d'un Wraith, sans même essayer de combattre, c'était inimaginable.

Alors, contrairement à son habitude, il écouta la conversation qui se déroulait au-dessus de lui. Il était curieux de connaître et comprendre les raisons qui avaient empêché la militaire de défendre sa vie. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il devait savoir si oui ou non, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour assurer ses arrières, et plus encore, celles de ses amis.

― « Alors maintenant, vous allez me dire très exactement ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, Capitaine ! exigea Sheppard.

― J'ai eu la trouille, Monsieur ! s'écria Elie, marrie. C'est aussi simple et minable que ça : j'ai vu ce que ce monstre avait fait et j'ai eu la trouille. Je pensais que je pourrais gérer, regretta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ma première mission, ni ma première rencontre avec des aliens, mais … fit-elle la tête basse. Mais je n'ai pas su. J'ai été lamentable, se désola-t-elle. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux, Monsieur. »

Elie contemplait ses rangers, l'air hagard. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi honteuse et désemparée. Durant tout le trajet de retour au village, elle n'avait cessé de tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne pouvait donner d'autre explication que celle-ci : elle avait eu peur. Mortellement peur.

Une terreur qui avait envahi son corps et son esprit. Tel un odieux poison s'insinuant dans ses veines, la peur l'avait paralysée et lui avait coupé le souffle. Cette frayeur si intense qu'elle lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, et ses réflexes les plus basiques. Jusqu'à son instinct de survie qui semblait avoir déserté en même temps que son courage.

Elie se détestait. Elle se donnait envie de vomir tant elle se trouvait pathétique. Elle avait été à deux doigts de se laisser massacrer par ce Wraith, comme si la vie n'avait plus la moindre importance. Si Sheppard n'avait pas été là pour abattre ce monstre qui s'apprêtait à la tuer, Caldwell serait morte à l'heure qu'il était. Un instant, elle songea qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle le soit. Que peut-être l'humiliation cuisante à laquelle elle était en proie allait finir le travail.

Puis, le capitaine se ressaisit, se fustigeant de sa propre bêtise. N'importe quoi, voilà ce qu'hurla une voix dans sa tête. Elie aimait vivre. Elie ne voulait pas mourir. Et si elle voulait survivre dans cette galaxie, il était plus que temps qu'elle surmonte ses peurs idiotes. Redressant la tête dans un regain de volonté qu'elle puisa au plus profond d'elle-même, Elie plongea un regard déterminé dans les yeux verts de son supérieur.

― « Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, Monsieur, affirma-t-elle d'un ton décidé. »

Sheppard hésita sur la conduite à tenir, partagé entre la déception et la compassion pour sa subordonnée.

Déçu, il l'était. Parce qu'elle lui avait paru tout à fait compétente l'après-midi même. Parce qu'elle avait montré sa détermination à réussir. Elle n'avait pas baissé les bras face à l'attitude plus que revêche de Smeadon. Elle avait mené un combat avec la ferme intention de le gagner, et sans faillir, avait affronté son propre champ de bataille avec courage. Alors oui, John était déçu, car il avait cru percevoir chez ce jeune capitaine toutes les qualités qu'il appréciait chez ses hommes. Et maintenant, il redoutait de ne plus pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elie Caldwell l'avait profondément déçu.

Mais il se sentait tout autant empli de compassion à l'égard de la militaire. Nul sur Atlantis ne pouvait prétendre avoir affronté les Wraiths sans avoir connu la peur, au moins une fois. Pas même lui. Les Wraiths inspiraient à leurs ennemis une terreur sans nom. Certes, il aurait attendu d'un capitaine de l'Air Force un peu plus de maîtrise de se soi en situation de combat. Mais pouvait-il raisonnablement lui reprocher d'avoir faibli face à l'un de ces vampires aliens ?

Aucune des jeunes recrues qui rejoignaient Atlantis n'était vraiment préparée à affronter les Wraiths. Parce que même dans leurs pires cauchemars, ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer l'épouvante qu'inspirait un Wraith. Alors quand celui-ci s'était précipité sur elle, était-il si étonnant que le capitaine Caldwell en ait perdu ses moyens ? C'était fâcheux et inquiétant, oui, mais pas si surprenant.

Alors, John éprouvait de la compassion pour la jeune femme. Non seulement parce qu'il pouvait comprendre la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie, mais aussi parce qu'il imaginait aisément à quel sentiment elle était en proie à ce moment précis. Une honte intense qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. De toute évidence, Caldwell était – et cela était surprenant chez une femme mais pas rare – de ces militaires de la vieille école. Attachée au vernis brillant qui couvrait leur fonction. A l'éclat du sens de l'honneur et du devoir. Au prestige des titres et du protocole. Aussi, chez un soldat de cette trempe, nul doute qu'un événement aussi désastreux ne pouvait qu'éveiller le plus profond sentiment d'indignité.

Alors, John compatissait tout autant qu'il était déçu. Il ne savait quelle attitude adopter face à sa subordonnée. Devait-il la réprimander pour son manquement à l'honneur et au devoir ? Devait-il au contraire la rassurer et lui dire que personne n'avait été blessé ? (Excepté le pauvre adolescent manarien bien sûr, mais celui-ci était mort avant leur arrivée.) Devait-il lui parler avec fermeté ? Ou avec douceur en lui disant qu'à présent elle savait à quoi elle avait à faire, et que ça irait mieux ?

John l'ignorait. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Celle du chef militaire responsable de l'expédition. Ou celle du soldat qu'il était au fond de lui, et qui ne pouvait se résoudre à juger un équipier sur une seule et unique erreur.

Il leva les yeux vers le capitaine. En la voyant se mordiller la lèvre, anxieuse, il réalisa qu'elle attendait une réponse, une réaction de sa part. Son approbation ou son désaveu.

― « J'y compte bien, Capitaine, finit-il par lâcher. Cela ne doit jamais se reproduire. Au-delà de votre vie, ce sont celles de vos équipiers que vous avez risquées, fit-il remarquer. »

Puis, il aperçut les traits de Caldwell se figer en un masque douloureux, déformant son visage. Aussitôt, il s'empressa de nuancer ses propos. Inutile d'enfoncer le clou, songea-t-il. Caldwell avait visiblement bien compris la leçon.

― « La peur, c'est quelque chose qui arrive à tout le monde, reprit John d'une voix mesurée. Avoir peur ne vous rend pas moins méritante, ou inférieure à un autre soldat, Elie. Personne ne peut vous reprocher d'avoir eu peur. En revanche, on peut vous blâmer ne pas avoir été capable de la contrôler, argua-t-il. Alors non, cela ne se reproduira pas, parce que vous allez apprendre à contrôler cette peur. Vous entraînez encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les Wraiths vous fassent l'effet de Bisounours ! fit-il d'un ton résolu. »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil étonné lorsqu'il vit le capitaine baisser la tête en grommelant, tout en grattant distraitement la terre du bout de sa chaussure.

― « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, Capitaine ? Je n'ai rien compris à vos grognements, soupira Sheppard.

― Les Bisounours, ils me fichent la frousse, mon Colonel, marmonna Elie en rougissant. »

Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard ne put contenir un éclat de rire tonitruant. Effarée, la jeune femme observa son supérieur hilare. Sheppard était presque plié en deux, et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

La situation était parfaitement saugrenue. Caldwell, militaire de carrière embarquée pour une mission aux confins d'une galaxie inconnue, peuplée de monstres effrayants, avouait sa peur … des Bisounours ! Un gag, voilà, c'était forcément une blague, se dit Sheppard en tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler son fou rire.

― « Colonel, vous allez bien ? s'alarma Elie. »

Sheppard laissait échapper des « aïe » et des « ouille » entre deux éclats de rire en se tenant les côtes. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, tiraillée entre l'inquiétude pour l'état étrange de son supérieur et la vexation. Au bout de plus d'un minute, qui parut bien plus longue à Elie, cette dernière se décida à rappeler le lieutenant colonel à l'ordre, mais fut coupée dans son élan par le grésillement de son oreillette.

― « _Une troupe de Wraiths vient de passer la porte_, les informa Teyla par radio. »

Le changement d'attitude de Sheppard fut brutal et saisissant. En l'espace d'une demi seconde, son hilarité se transforma en un air sérieux et appliqué. Ses traits se figèrent, son sourire s'effaça derrière un masque de concentration intense. L'homme jovial laissa place instantanément au militaire consciencieux.

Rodney et Teyla s'étaient postés au sommet de la colline dès leur retour au village. De là, ils avaient une vue dégagée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Elie avait été impressionnée par l'aisance avec laquelle l'astrophysicien avait recalibré le détecteur de signes de vie qu'il avait emporté avec lui. En quelques manipulations rapides, McKay avait étendu la portée de l'appareil jusqu'à une centaine de mètres de la porte des étoiles.

― « Rejoignez-nous à la grotte immédiatement, ordonna John dans sa radio. »

Empruntant lui-même l'étroit sentier qui menait aux tunnels manariens, Elie sur les talons, Sheppard vérifia une dernière fois que son arme était bien chargée et prête à être utilisée. Elie l'imita en constatant que Ronon, qu'ils venaient de rejoindre, en faisait de même avec son blaster.

― « On a un problème ! s'écria McKay essoufflé, trottinant vaillamment derrière Teyla. »

Arrivant enfin à l'entrée de la grotte, le scientifique s'appuya contre la paroi, plié en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Voyant qu'il haletait trop pour prendre la parole, Teyla se chargea des explications.

― « Le signe de vie que nous avions repéré près de la porte, tout à l'heure … commença l'Athosienne.

― Celui que vous pensiez être la villageoise que nous avons croisée en revenant de la porte ? intervint Elie. »

Teyla confirma d'un hochement de tête, et McKay, remis de sa course, enchaîna :

― Oui, oui. Eh bien on la suivait sur le détecteur depuis tout à l'heure, et quand les Wraiths sont arrivés … raconta-t-il. Elle s'est trouvée sur leur chemin et … Eh bien, on s'attendait à voir son "point" disparaître, parce que … ce n'est pas vraiment le genre des Wraiths de laisser quelqu'un leur échapper, continua-t-il en grimaçant. Parce que vous savez que …

― Rodney, venez-en au fait, s'impatienta Sheppard. Ils ne l'ont pas … mangée ?

― Non ! s'exclama Rodney en faisant de grands gestes. Ils l'ont emmenée avec eux, si l'on doit se fier aux signes de vie. »

Les cinq Atlantes se regardèrent, l'air crispé et inquiet. La villageoise, effrayée, avait-elle accepté de guider les Wraiths jusqu'au village en échange de sa vie ? Avait-elle eu la naïveté de croire que les Wraiths l'épargnerait pour ce « service » ?

Aussitôt, Sheppard fit appeler Smeadon à l'extérieur. Quand celui-ci, accompagné de deux notables de son peuple, eu rejoint les Atlantes, le militaire le questionna.

― « La jeune femme qui nous a apporté le plateau de fruits, pendant les négociations, vous la connaissez bien ? demanda abruptement John, passablement soucieux. »

Le leader manarien prit le temps de la réflexion, cherchant dans son esprit à quelle femme le soldat de la cité des Anciens pouvait bien faire allusion. Une servante. Ressentant l'importance capitale de cette information pour les Atlantes, l'espace d'un instant Smeadon s'en voulut de prêter si peu d'attention à ses serviteurs. Il était incapable de savoir de laquelle de ses servantes le colonel Sheppard parlait.

― « Mara, mon Seigneur, intervint l'un des notables manariens aux côtés de Smeadon. Cette femme s'appelle Mara. Elle n'est pas de notre monde, expliqua-t-il à l'attention de Sheppard. Tout son peuple a été sélectionné et sa planète détruite par les Wraiths. Elle est la seule survivante.

― Est-elle là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître l'emplacement des grottes ? interrogea Teyla.

― Depuis quelques mois, répondit le Manarien.

― Mais tout le monde ici connait l'existence des grottes, ajouta Smeadon. Une partie de nos récoltes y est stockée avant d'être échangée avec d'autres peuples. Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il avec cette Mara ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Sheppard et Caldwell échangèrent une grimace crispée. Pas besoin d'avoir le QI de McKay pour se rendre compte que leur plan de sauvetage venait de se transformer en chausse-trappe. Si sous la menace, Mara menait les Wraiths jusqu'à la grotte, ils seraient tous pris au piège.

― « Est-ce qu'il y a une autre issue ? demanda Sheppard. Un moyen de faire sortir tout le monde au cas où les Wraiths parviendraient jusqu'ici ? »

Smeadon tressaillit et échangea quelques murmures avec ses compatriotes.

― « Il y a des espèces de cheminées naturelles qui perforent le plafond des tunnels à plusieurs endroits. Elles datent de l'époque où nos ancêtres les habitaient, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. L'une d'elles, un peu plus loin, donne sur la forêt, les informa Smeadon. Mais le passage est étroit. Trop pour un mouvement de foule, précisa-t-il, parfaitement conscient du danger.

― Bien, amenez votre peuple à cet endroit. En cas de nécessité, vous les évacuerez par là, dicta John, et aussitôt le leader manarien obtempéra suivi des siens. Teyla, Rodney, allez avec eux pour organiser la retraite. Ronon, Elie et moi, on va les attendre à l'entrée du village. C'est là qu'ils iront en premier. En trouvant des positions stratégiques, on devrait pouvoir en abattre un maximum avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à la grotte. »

Le capitaine Caldwell frissonna violemment à l'idée de devoir de nouveau se confronter à ces monstres. De surcroît en position d'infériorité numérique. Elle sentit encore une fois la bile lui monter aux lèvres, rien que d'y penser. Elie paniqua. Elle revit ce Wraith lui fonçant dessus et ses jambes flageolèrent une fois de plus. Elle en était convaincue, elle ne pourrait pas plus faire face maintenant, qu'une heure auparavant. D'autant plus alors qu'ils seraient plus d'une dizaine. La militaire flancha, persuadée que Sheppard avait tort de lui faire confiance pour une mission aussi risquée. Elle s'apprêtait à le prendre à part pour lui suggérer de la remplacer par Teyla, quand son supérieur la devança.

John Sheppard tira Caldwell par le bras, la forçant à s'éloigner un peu des autres. L'angoisse qui émanait de sa subordonnée n'avait pas échappé au chef militaire d'Atlantis. C'était un pari risqué que John faisait là, il en était conscient. Mais il refusait de laisser la jeune femme s'enfermer dans sa phobie, au risque qu'à l'avenir ce soit sa propre équipe qu'elle mette en danger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder un soldat aussi peu fiable sur Atlantis, aussi compétente fut-elle dans son domaine. Elle devait dominer cette peur, c'était la seule manière pour elle d'exercer correctement son travail. Si elle ne s'en montrait pas capable elle devrait rentrer sur Terre.

Bien sûr, cela ne se ferait pas en un jour, et John s'assurerait personnellement que la nouvelle Atlante fasse le nécessaire et apprenne des meilleurs. Et ils allaient commencer sur le champ. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas été là, Ronon et lui auraient géré ça tous seuls. Mais puisqu'elle était ici autant tenter de l'aider à mieux appréhender ses peurs. Cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour tout le monde.

― « Écoutez Capitaine, dit Sheppard à Caldwell d'une voix basse. Je sais que vous avez la trouille. Vous pensez que vous êtes faible, et que vous n'y arriverez pas. Mais moi, je suis sûr du contraire, affirma-t-il. Alors si vous ne vous faites pas confiance, Elie, ayez au moins confiance en moi et en mon jugement. »

Caldwell leva un regard troublé vers son supérieur. La confiance de sa déclaration la touchait énormément. Mais elle craignait plus encore à présent de le décevoir en échouant, une fois de plus.

― « De toute façon ce n'est pas négociable, Capitaine, lâcha John en voyant que la militaire était toujours aussi embarrassée. Alors mettez-vous un coup de pied aux fesses ! »

Puis sans un regard supplémentaire pour sa subordonnée, Sheppard tourna les talons et rejoignit ses coéquipiers. Elie soupira profondément, tentant au passage de rassembler toute la bravoure qui serait encore cachée en elle. Caldwell avait la trouille, mais on lui interdisait de le montrer.

En se faisant cette réflexion, Elie réalisa qu'elle possédait un avantage qu'elle pouvait utiliser dans ce cas précis. Il était vain et stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait faire disparaître sa peur en si peu de temps, juste parce qu'on le lui ordonnait. En revanche, tout ce que Sheppard demandait, c'était qu'elle donne l'impression de ne pas être effrayée. Soit, afficher un masque – quels que soient les réels sentiments qui l'animaient – c'était à la portée d'Elie. En tant que négociatrice, cela faisait partie de son travail d'offrir à son interlocuteur le visage qu'il voulait voir. Ça, elle pouvait le faire.

Alors non, elle ne se débarrasserait pas de sa peur aujourd'hui, c'était certain. Mais au moins, elle ne se montrerait pas ridicule une fois de plus.

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution – et croisant les doigts pour qu'être résolue soit suffisant – elle rejoignit les quatre Atlantes en pleine conversation.

― « … les contenir, parce que dès qu'on commencera à tirer, ils vont s'éparpiller, expliquait Ronon à ses équipiers. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est réussir à les garder groupés au même endroit. »

Soudain, McKay se mit à claquer des doigts très rapidement, à plusieurs reprises. Les yeux grands ouverts et l'expression si particulière de son visage ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Rodney venait d'avoir – encore – une idée géniale.

― « Du C4 ! s'exclama-t-il avant de marmonner pour lui-même. Oui, si on place … et puis … Mais si … Ah oui ! baragouina-t-il en tapotant fébrilement sur sa tablette.

― Rodney ! le rappela à l'ordre John, en levant les yeux au ciel. Si vous partagiez vos réflexions avec nous …

― Cinq pains ! Il nous faut cinq pains de C4 ! s'écria à nouveau l'astrophysicien en revérifiant le calcul. Ronon a raison, accepta-t-il enfin de s'expliquer sous le regard menaçant du lieutenant colonel. Si on arrive à les rassembler au même endroit, on peut tous les éliminer en même temps !

― Développez, dit Sheppard, intéressé.

― Si on les regroupe dans la grotte, en plaçant le C4 aux bons endroits, les tunnels s'effondreront. Et ceux qui n'auront pas été tués par l'explosion, seront écrasés par l'éboulement, exposa-t-il d'une voix animée.

― Rodney, vous êtes génial ! fit Sheppard, le regard allumé d'une lueur d'enthousiasme.

― Oui, évidemment, confirma McKay. Seulement … il y'a juste un petit problème, grimaça-t-il. Comment on fait pour regrouper tous les Wraiths dans la grotte ? »

Le silence s'abattit brusquement sur les Atlantes. Des regards chargés d'incertitudes passèrent de l'un à l'autre, espérant une solution miracle. Mais quand les yeux de Sheppard se mirent à briller d'un éclat amusé, Elie songea qu'elle aurait peut-être encore préféré attendre le bataillon de Wraiths à l'entrée du village, arme au poing …

**OoOoOoOoO**

― « Vous êtes vraiment sûre que vous voulez faire ça, Caldwell ? s'inquiéta Sheppard une énième fois. »

Elie avait presque envie de rire tant le visage grimaçant et soucieux de son supérieur était burlesque. Presque … Parce que tout de suite après, elle songeait à cette mission pour laquelle elle s'était portée volontaire. Et que cela, en revanche, ça ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de sourire.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? À cet instant, Elie aurait été bien en peine de le savoir. Parce qu'elle voulait se racheter, très probablement. Parce qu'elle voulait prouver qu'elle était compétente, sans aucun doute. Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit fait et que c'était son devoir, évidemment. Et pourtant …

Pourtant, de nouveau, son esprit hurlait et se débattait contre cette idée. C'est du suicide, s'entendit-elle penser. Ne fais pas ta mauviette, s'injuria-t-elle en retour. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. On comptait sur elle. Son équipe bien sûr, mais aussi tous ces habitants inquiets qui se cachaient dans les bois, priant pour que le plan extravagant des Atlantes fonctionne. Sans quoi, ils étaient tous morts …

À nouveau, Elie trembla violemment à cette idée. Elle refusait de mourir. Elle avait peur de mourir. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour trouver en elle suffisamment de courage. Si tu ne remplis pas ta mission, tu meures, Elie, se répétait-elle sans discontinuer.

― « De toute façon, Monsieur, nous n'avons pas le choix, finit enfin par répondre Caldwell. Vous avez entendu le Docteur McKay : vous ne pourrez pas passer. Vous n'avez pas… le bon gabarit, hésita-t-elle.

― Il a dit gros, je l'ai entendu, riposta Sheppard en souriant. Elie, je veux juste être sûr que vous ne faites pas ça pour … grimaça-t-il.

― Pour prouver quelque chose ? Parce que je me sens coupable de quelque chose que je voudrais racheter ? proposa le capitaine avec un sourire en coin. Vous sauriez parfaitement que je mens si j'affirmais le contraire, Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle franchement. Bien sûr que je vois cette mission comme une deuxième chance. Mais pas seulement ! protesta-t-elle en voyant le gradé se renfrogner. Il faut le faire, et ni vous, ni Ronon ne pouvez le faire. Ce serait lâche et abject de ma part d'imposer cette responsabilité à Teyla, juste pour me préserver. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel … commença Elie, avant d'être interrompue par le ricanement de Sheppard.

― Ben quoi ? se défendit John face au regard noir que lui adressait le capitaine. Reconnaissez que c'est un euphémisme ! Bon d'accord, continuez, abdiqua-t-il devant l'air féroce de sa subordonnée.

― Je ne suis pas une lâche, Colonel, affirma Elie avec la plus grande conviction. Je ne prétends pas que ce sera facile, mais s'il s'agit de sauver ma vie … grinça-t-elle. Je suis sûre que je peux accomplir des exploits. »

Caldwell tâcha de faire abstraction de l'air sceptique qu'arborait Sheppard. Elle n'était déjà pas très convaincue elle-même, inutile d'y ajouter les doutes plus qu'évidents de son supérieur. Elle s'obligea plutôt à se concentrer sur les indications précises que lui avait donné McKay. Attendre qu'ils aient passé le quatrième repère. Puis, courir une quinzaine de mètres à partir de la dernière marque. La troisième cheminée. Huit secondes après qu'elle aie donné l'ordre. Elle n'aurait que huit secondes, avait insisté l'astrophysicien. Pas une de plus.

― « _Ils approchent_, annonça Ronon dans leurs oreillettes. »

Tandis que Teyla et Rodney assuraient la sécurité des réfugiés retranchés dans la forêt, le Satédien s'était posté à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée des grottes, pour surveiller la progression de leurs ennemis.

John et Elie s'entre-regardèrent, graves et songeurs. Le moment était venu. Ils devaient se séparer. Elie allait devoir affronter l'ennemi, seule et sans faillir. Le lieutenant colonel n'en dit rien, pour ne pas alourdir encore le poids sur les épaules de la négociatrice, mais il était inquiet. Préoccupé pour elle. Si Elie flanchait, il ne faudrait qu'une toute petite boîte pour contenir les restes qu'il rendrait au Colonel Caldwell … Mais Sheppard se tut. Le capitaine savait bien tout cela. Elle était prête.

― « Je vous rendrai fier, Monsieur, certifia Elie à voix basse sans quitter son supérieur des yeux. »

Sheppard sourit, amusé. Par certains côtés, la militaire ressemblait à une enfant. Comme en quête de l'approbation d'un parent, Elie Caldwell voulait coûte que coûte se distinguer à ses yeux. Il retint de justesse un ricanement en se rappelant les paroles de Teyla un peu plus tôt. Elle vous admire beaucoup, Colonel, lui avait dit l'Athosienne. John avait ri. Qu'y avait-il donc de si admirable chez lui – le soldat extravagant qui prenait tant de libertés avec les règles – aux yeux d'une militaire aussi protocolaire et discrète que Caldwell ?

Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que son équipière avait raison : de toute évidence, le capitaine Elie Caldwell vouait une grande admiration au lieutenant colonel John Sheppard.

― « Contentez-vous de rester en vie et en un seul morceau, Caldwell, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, répondit John avec sérieux. »

Puis, sans un mot, Sheppard tourna les talons, pour rejoindre Ronon et sa position. En retrait du chemin, camouflés par les hauts taillis, ils devaient attendre le dernier moment, et le dernier Wraith avant d'agir. Si un seul leur échappait, leurs chances de survie – déjà fort réduites – seraient quasiment nulles.

Caldwell regarda les deux hommes s'aplatir dans les buissons. Puis se campant solidement sur ses jambes, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle tenta de se remémorer les quelques séances de méditation qu'elle avait suivies avec Shahin, son meilleur ami, des années plus tôt. Inspirer profondément par le nez. Souffler par la bouche. Visualiser un paysage apaisant et serein.

À peine eut-elle commencé, qu'elle sursauta. Ainsi concentrée, elle était bien plus sensible aux bruits environnants. Et le son sourd d'une troupe au pas cadencé ne lui avait pas échappé.

Elle patienta, le regard fixé droit devant elle, résolue. Et effrayée.

Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit le premier Wraith émerger sur le sentier qui menait à la grotte. À elle. Elie entendit Sheppard murmurer des paroles d'apaisement et de confiance dans l'oreillette. Aussi elle tâcha de se contrôler.

Mais son corps tremblait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Elle avait l'impression que le sol vibrait sous ses pieds tant les spasmes qui l'agitaient étaient violents. Elle crût même perdre l'équilibre, les forces semblant déserter ses jambes. Pourtant, elle tint bon. Il y avait trop d'enjeux cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en péril …

Elie eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant qui se cachait derrière les quatre premiers Wraiths. Non qu'elle ignorât la présence de la villageoise parmi leurs ennemis. Mais ce fut son attitude qui troubla Caldwell.

Dès le départ, tous avaient déduit que la villageoise – croisée plus tôt par Teyla et Elie – avait été forcée de coopérer. Que devenue leur captive, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de guider les Wraiths jusqu'au village pour avoir la vie sauve. Pourtant, l'attitude de cette Mara n'avait rien de celle d'une prisonnière inquiète pour sa propre vie. Bien au contraire, elle semblait sûre d'elle. Marchait d'un pas assuré sans y être contrainte. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peur sur son visage.

Et quand elle s'écria : « ils sont là ! » en pointant Elie du doigt, le capitaine Caldwell comprit qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne. Mara n'avait pas été la pauvre victime innocente des Wraiths. Elle était celle qui trahissait le peuple qui l'avait recueillie. Elle était celle-là même qui avait amenés les Wraiths jusqu'ici. De son plein gré. Elle était de cette sorte de personnes dont Elie avait entendu parler, sans pourvoir comprendre leurs motivations. Mara était une adoratrice des Wraiths.

Le sentiment qui envahit Caldwell à cet instant là fut plus fort et plus intense que la peur. Elle en oublia même d'être terrorisée par ces monstres suceurs de vie qui venaient vers elle. Elle ne vit que Mara. Mara et sa trahison. Mara qui avait condamné à elle seule tout un peuple.

Le sifflement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Caldwell ne devait plus rien à la frayeur. C'était un grondement de fureur. D'incompréhension. De colère et de révolte.

― « Ces gens vous ont offert l'hospitalité quand vous n'aviez plus personne, ni nulle part où aller ! hurla Caldwell à l'attention de Mara, d'un ton haineux. Ils vous ont accueillie comme l'une des leurs ! Et vous les vendez comme du bétail à ces monstres qui ont détruit votre propre peuple ! l'accusa-t-elle avec rage, jetant un regard assassin à la femme arrêtée à quelques mètres de là, encadrée par les soldats wraiths.

― Accueillie ? L'une des leurs ? répéta Mara, méprisante. Ils m'ont traitée comme une moins que rien, à peine mieux qu'une esclave ! cracha-t-elle venimeuse, la tête haute. Je ne leur dois rien, siffla-t-elle.

― Il y a des gens innocents dans ces grottes ! riposta Elie, cherchant à culpabiliser la traîtresse. Des enfants, comme ceux qu'ils ont massacrés sur votre planète, Mara.

― Ce ne sont pas les villageois qu'ils veulent : c'est vous, corrigea Mara d'un air satisfait. Ils ne feront pas de mal aux villageois : ils veulent juste ceux qui viennent de la cité des ancêtres ! Et pour vous avoir livrés, ils me récompenseront ! s'exclama-t-elle, fanatique.

― Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils laisseront vivre les Manariens ? Mara, ne soyez pas stupide : ils s'en nourriront ! s'écria-t-elle atterrée par la naïveté de la jeune Pégasienne.

― Il me l'a promis, répondit Mara dans un souffle idolâtre. »

Instantanément, les quatre soldats qui se tenaient derrière Mara, s'écartèrent d'un seul mouvement pour laisser la place à un lieutenant. Celui-ci vint poser sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Mara, dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour protecteur. S'il n'était pas venu d'un Wraith. Il marquait simplement sa supériorité sur l'adoratrice.

La colère ayant massivement déserté ses veines, Elie sentit la peur y refluer. Elle se força à ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, levant les yeux vers le Wraith, pour soutenir son regard, vaille que vaille. Un Wraith était un Wraith, et par nature ils effrayaient Caldwell. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était bien plus terrorisée par ce lieutenant seul, que par les quatre fantassins derrière lui.

Avec le long caban de cuir noir qui étirait plus encore sa silhouette élancée, il ressemblait à un rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Contrairement aux soldats dont les visages étaient masqués, l'officier lui ne cachait rien de son effrayante figure. La peau verdâtre, et luisante comme celle d'un adolescent boutonneux. L'absence de sourcils. Les yeux jaunes et perçants. Les petites dents proéminentes et pointues. Et surtout les affreuses fentes sur les joues de ce vampire de l'espace. Tout sur son visage était fait pour inspirer crainte et dégoût.

― « Tu nous as bien servi, humaine, déclara le Wraith de sa voix métallique(1). »

L'officier wraith posa sa main droite sur le plexus de Mara, près du cœur. Celle-ci eut un large sourire reconnaissant, attendant avec impatience sa récompense. Elie réprima un haut le cœur, l'estomac révulsé.

Puis, le sourire de Mara disparu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un large O de stupéfaction, et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un râle de douleur. Le Wraith exhala de satisfaction. Caldwell se força à ravaler l'infect renvoi qui avait envahi sa bouche(2).

Elie n'eut besoin d'aucune explication pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Pas plus que de l'ordre de Sheppard dans sa radio l'enjoignant à ne pas bouger. Quand bien même l'aurait-elle voulu, qu'elle en était physiquement incapable. Elle était tétanisée devant l'horrible spectacle. La pauvre Mara avait attendu sa récompense : le don de vie. Quelques années que le Wraith avait volées à un autre humain, et dont il lui aurait fait cadeau. Force, jeunesse et beauté. Voilà ce que Mara espérait. Et qu'elle n'aurait pas. Plus jamais.

Doucement, se délectant du délicieux nectar qui s'échappait de l'humaine et envahissait son système, le Wraith regarda la Pégasienne se dessécher, se rabougrir. Ses cheveux blanchirent, sa peau se fit trop fine et translucide. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Mara s'éteignent pour de bon et qu'elle s'écroule au sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. L'officier poussa un soupir de plénitude, rassasié. Puis l'œil avide, il se tourna vers Elie.

Instantanément, Elie réalisa que c'était _le_ moment. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait courir pour remplir sa mission et sauver sa vie. Elle découvrit que le spectacle monstrueux auquel elle venait d'assister avait fait naître en elle un incroyable courage. Ou plutôt une fabuleuse envie de ne pas finir comme la malheureuse Mara. La peur, cette fois, lui fit pousser des ailes.

Elie fit volte face, démarrant au quart de tour dans un nuage de poussière terreuse. Sans hésiter, elle s'élança dans la pénombre de la grotte, lampe torche à la main. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle s'assura qu'elle était bien suivie. Quand elle atteignit la première pierre marquée d'une croix blanche, comme convenu, elle contacta Sheppard.

― « Maintenant ! hurla-t-elle dans sa radio sans cesser de courir. »

Le vacarme des coups de feu et du sifflement des pistolets paralysant libéra un nouvel afflux d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Sheppard et Ronon rabattaient les Wraiths qui étaient encore à l'extérieur, les obligeant à s'enfoncer eux aussi dans les tunnels. Ou à être tués.

Elie accéléra sa course. Elle ne percevait les aspérités du terrain que par a-coup, sa lampe tressautant furieusement à chaque pas. Couvrant le son de sa propre cavalcade, elle pouvait percevoir le martèlement rythmé des pas lourds de ses poursuivants.

Elle repéra la seconde pierre, et s'obligea encore à augmenter la cadence. Ses poumons commençaient à la brûler. L'air dans les tunnels était plus rare et moins frais. Pas assez bon pour courir. Mais qu'importait. Elie devait continuer.

Elle manqua de trébucher juste avant de voir le troisième repère. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, son cœur tambourinant plus violemment encore dans sa poitrine. Dans son oreille, la voix de Sheppard grésilla, confirmant que tous les Wraiths étaient bien dans la grotte.

Ses mollets protestèrent quand elle entama le sprint final, en vue du quatrième et dernier repère. L'espace d'un instant, elle craignit ne pas être capable de parvenir jusqu'au bout. Sa cheville la lançait désormais. Elle s'était fait plus mal qu'elle ne le croyait en trébuchant. Parviendrait-elle au bout du chemin ? Et une fois là-bas, pourrait-elle grimper ?

Mais il n'était plus temps de se poser de question, elle venait de passer la dernière marque.

― « McKay ! cria-t-elle dans sa radio. Dans cinq, quatre, … décompta-t-elle. »

Soudain, l'angoisse la prit : elle ne voyait pas la troisième cheminée. Où était-elle ? Elle n'arriverait pas à temps … McKay devait attendre. Elie tourna rapidement la tête pour constater que les Wraiths se rapprochaient dangereusement. Si McKay attendait plus, ils franchiraient la ligne limite. Alors, Elie poussa plus encore sur ses pointes de pieds. Elle eu l'impression que ses muscles se déchiraient. Qu'on lui enfonçait un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dans la gorge. Elle manquait d'air. Son corps manquait d'oxygène : les tunnels étaient trop étroits.

― « … trois, deux, … continua-t-elle malgré tout. Un … Feu ! hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. »

D'un mouvement brutal et fébrile, Rodney enfonça le bouton rouge du détonateur, sous le regard nerveux de Teyla.

― « Huit secondes, déclara Rodney. »

_Un …_

Ronon et Sheppard émergèrent en courant de la grotte, après s'être assurés qu'aucun Wraith n'était resté à la traîne.

_Deux …_

Smeadon, sous le couvert des bois rejoignit le scientifique et l'Athosienne, serrant sa fille contre lui.

_Trois …_

― « Monsieur, nous avons atteint les coordonnées, dit le major Marx au commandant du Dédale. »

_Quatre …_

Ronon et Sheppard s'élancèrent à vive allure sur la colline, se pressant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avant que le sol ne s'effondre sous eux.

_Cinq …_

― « Commandant, nous avons perdu le signal des traceurs, déclara un officier Wraith dans le vaisseau ruche en orbite. »

_Six …_

― « Sortez-nous de l'hyperespace et préparez-vous à déployer les boucliers, ordonna le colonel Caldwell à Hermiod. »

_Sept …_

Ronon et Sheppard ralentirent leur course en arrivant à hauteur de la souche qui servait de repère pour leur point de ralliement.

― « Où est-ce qu'elle est ? marmonna Sheppard, inquiet. »

_Huit …_

L'explosion fut sensationnelle. La terre trembla dans un grondement de fin du monde. L'onde de choc fit basculer John et Ronon. Elle déséquilibra même les réfugiés dans les bois, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là.

Des trous percés dans le sol de la colline, s'échappaient des volutes de fumée et de poussière grise. Penchés au-dessus de la cheminée de laquelle aurait dû sortir Caldwell, Sheppard hurlait le prénom de sa subalterne, tâchant de couvrir le vacarme des tunnels qui s'écroulaient en dessous de lui.

― « Bon sang, Caldwell, répondez ! s'égosilla John dans sa radio. »

Anxieux, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon s'étaient figés à l'écoute de leurs oreillettes. Mais seuls leur parvenaient des grésillements. John jura : il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Caldwell y aller. Furieux contre lui-même, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la souche et grogna de douleur sous le choc. Impuissant, il leva les yeux, et scruta la voûte stellaire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

― « Les détecteurs ont relevé une explosion à la surface de la planète, Commandant, informa un lieutenant Wraith dans la salle de pilotage de la ruche.

― Chargez les armes ! gronda le Commandant, décidé à annihiler les pitoyables humains qui les avaient défiés. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

― « Nous allons bientôt arriver à portée de tir, Colonel, déclara Hermiod d'un ton posé.

― Chargez les armes, Major, ordonna Caldwell à son second. Hermiod, calez-vous sur les transmetteurs de Sheppard et son équipe, et soyez prêt à les téléporter, ajouta-t-il.

― Je ne détecte que quatre transmetteurs, Colonel, l'avisa l'Asgard.

― Qui manque à l'appel ? demanda Steven, tâchant de masquer l'anxiété dans sa voix.

― Le Capitaine Caldwell, Colonel, répondit ce dernier sans s'émouvoir. »

Steven Caldwell sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être embarquée sur cette mission à peine arrivée, songea-t-il. Il se promit que si jamais il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à sa fille, Caldwell réduirait Sheppard en miettes, en faisant téléporter son corps aux quatre coins de la galaxie, petit bout par petit bout.

― « Une fenêtre de tir dans cinq secondes, Monsieur, l'avertit Marx. Cinq … »

Caldwell jeta un dernier regard sur la planète où peut-être sa fille était en fâcheuse posture, puis reporta son attention sur le combat imminent.

**OoOoOoOoO**

― « Les armes seront opérationnelles dans cinq … commença à compter le lieutenant wraith à bord de la ruche. »

_Quatre …_

Sheppard bondit en entendant des toussotements étouffés sous ses pieds. Aussitôt, Ronon et lui se jetèrent à genoux pour se pencher tête la première dans la cheminée naturelle.

_Trois …_

― « Bon sang, Caldwell, ne faites plus jamais ça ! rouspéta John en voyant émerger une main pleine de poussière du trou. »

Il l'attrapa tandis que Ronon se saisissait de la seconde, et d'un même mouvement, ils hissèrent Elie hors de la cavité.

_Deux …_

― « Commandant, un vaisseau en approche ! s'alarma le lieutenant wraith.

― Pourquoi on ne le détecte que maintenant ? Redirigez les armes ! hurla le commandant. »

_Un …_

Sheppard ricana en voyant Elie allongée sur le sol, grise de la tête aux pieds, couverte d'une poussière grasse et épaisse. La négociatrice toussait à s'en décoller un poumon, crachant même pour évacuer la poudre crayeuse qu'elle avait avalé inhalée en remontant. Puis soupirant violemment, elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, fixant les étoiles, heureuse d'être en vie.

_Zéro._

― « Faites feu ! ordonna le colonel Caldwell. »

Les tirs du Dédale fusèrent instantanément, croisant ceux du vaisseau ruche qui ripostait.

― « J'ai de nouveau cinq transmetteurs, déclara Hermiod. Je reçois le signal de celui du capitaine Caldwell, Colonel. »

Steven ne pu contenir un soupir soulagé qui fit sourire son second. Marx aussi était rassuré : il venait d'envisager de se faire porter pâle si la fille de son commandant avait réellement été portée disparue. Hors de question de subir l'humeur du colonel dans ces conditions. Et encore moins d'être complice du meurtre du lieutenant colonel Sheppard si Caldwell lui avait mis la main dessus.

― « Le bouclier tient, dit Marx quand le vaisseau fut secoué par les premiers impacts.

― Puissance maximale, exigea Caldwell. »

Les boucliers du Dédale encaissèrent encore trois impacts, puis devant leurs yeux, un ultime tir désintégra le vaisseau ruche.

**OoOoOoOoO**

― « Il va leur falloir combien de temps avant de se rendre compte que leur bataillon a disparu ? demanda Elie d'une voix faiblarde entre deux quintes de toux. Après ils vont nous tirer dessus hein ? s'enquit-elle en fermant les yeux, la respiration sifflante. »

Sheppard allait répondre quand une lueur dans le ciel lui fit lever les yeux.

― « Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à la savoir, marmonna-t-il.

― _Sheppard, ici le Dédale_, résonna la voix du colonel Caldwell dans les oreillettes des Atlantes. _Le vaisseau ruche a été détruit_, les informa-t-il.

― Toujours à l'heure, mon Colonel, s'égaya John.

― _Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Sheppard : la ponctualité est la politesse des rois_, répliqua le colonel. _Est-ce que tout le monde va bien en bas ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

― Je crois que oui, rien de grave, répondit Sheppard. Caldwell … enfin le capitaine Caldwell, se corrigea-t-il, a quelques égratignures et une vilaine toux, mais rien que Beckett ne pourra régler dès qu'on sera revenus sur Atlantis.

― _Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on la téléporte dans l'infirmerie du Dédale ?_ proposa Caldwell. »

Elie jeta un regard paniqué à son supérieur en secouant vivement la tête, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux toussotements en série. Ronon dût la relever pour l'aider à s'asseoir et à mieux respirer.

― « Je crois que l'on ira plus vite en passant par la porte des étoiles, dit le lieutenant colonel au commandant du Dédale. »

Steven grimaça en entendant la réponse de Sheppard. Il aurait préféré savoir Elie à l'infirmerie, près de lui. Mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas John qui était à l'origine de ce refus. Elie était butée comme un âne quand elle s'y mettait.

― « _Bien, je vous envoie un médecin pour donner les premiers soins_, abdiqua Steven. _Le Dédale restera en orbite jusqu'à ce que vous ayez passé la porte._

― Merci, mon Colonel. On se retrouve sur Atlantis, termina Sheppard en mettant fin à la communication. Alors, Elie, ce baptême du feu ? plaisanta-t-il en se penchant sur la négociatrice.

― Génial ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ? ricana-t-elle dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. »

* * *

(1)Au secours : impossible de trouver des adjectifs pour qualifier la voix des Wraiths. Si vous en avez en stock, vous seriez des amours d'accepter de les partager. Merci :-)

(2)Désolée … J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de manger.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Quid des réactions de John que vous sembliez attendre avec impatience ? Quid de celles d'Elie ? Allez, qui part à la chasse aux wraiths avec nous ?_

Bon **logiquement** on se retrouve vendredi pour le dernier chapitre de "Tel père, telle fille". Si ce n'est pas le cas, promis, il sera là mardi prochain. (mais je tâche de vous le mettre au chaud pour ce we)

Et sinon, on se retrouve pour les reviews :-)

**EDIT : ** Argh! J'ai eu un doute énorme, alors je suis retournée vérifier mon chapitre 3 et ... Horreur ! Malheur ! J'ai oublié des remerciements capitaux ! Deux personnes géniales qui ont supporté mes questionnements et ont répondu en long en large et en travers à mes questions. Deux auteurs à qui vous devez en partie Elie Caldwell et ses réactions : **Tralalaire** et ** Kebeo !** Encore un grand merci les filles, sans vous, Elie aurait probablement commencé à prendre lentement mais sûrement le chemin de la MS !

_**EDIT du 15/08/13 : Merci à SpaceTricotRayé d'avoir repéré la vilaine erreur.** Vers le milieu du chapitre, quand Sheppard s'inquiète pour Elie, il pense " Si Elie flanchait, il ne faudrait qu'une toute petite boîte pour contenir les restes qu'il rendrait au Colonel Caldwell …" Evidemment, John étant censé ignorer le lien de filiation du capitaine Caldwell, il doit penser : "à sa famille" et non "au colonel Caldwell." **Désolée pour cette sale petite boulette ...**_


End file.
